Crystals: Squeakquel
by The Shadow Flamed Kyuubi
Summary: Slowly recovering from Aaron's death and the discovery the world is not a safe place. The Chipmunks struggle with their lives. But just when they think nothing can get worse than being constantly hunted. They discover school...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and The Chipmunks, nor do I make any money whatsoever from writing and posting this fanfiction. **

**Prologue – A Dangerous New Foe **

_The first had long red hair and reddish yellow eyes. The second short green hair that spiked in every direction and greenish yellow eyes. The third, medium length straight blue hair and bluish yellow eyes, and the final one had white hair that was tied back in a spiky ponytail along with whitish yellow eyes. Hanging around each of their necks was a brightly glowing blackish yellow crystal. _

"_With these solid crystals of taint you are my strongest soldiers, so it is with you I leave a new task," continued the figure. _

"_I, Lord Shadow, command you to destroy the Seville family!"_

* * *

Alvin adjusted his dark red tie and mumbled to himself. He hated wearing these stupid ties. Why on earth couldn't Dave have let him wear a shirt with his vest instead? Sighing, Alvin rubbed his paw against his crystal and breathed deeply as the familiar warmth of Lunarium flooded through his body. The last three months had been interesting for the entire family. Each of them had spent part of every day together, and the other part alone.

Dave, who had been surprised to be a new crystal wielder, had spent a lot of time alone with the guidebook. Slowly but surely he was getting better at tapping into Lunarium and using it. They were still unsure what the specialty of Dave's crystal was, but they hoped to find out soon. Dave had also been spending a lot of time with Theodore. Trying to keep him from realizing how worried they were about him possibly being attacked if he was left alone.

Theodore had been his normal self. Constantly wanting to be with his brothers and eat. Sometimes Alvin couldn't believe how naive and innocent Theodore was. But he loved his brother no matter how he acted.

Simon had, in his time alone, disappeared to an undisclosed location to train, and now his control over Lunarium was incredible. He could do things with Lunarium that Alvin had only ever seen Aaron do... which was good because his physical abilities sucked. But at least his control over his specialty was increasing at a decent pace. Simon's crystal allowed him to control water and, if needed, freeze it and wield ice as well. It had taken him some time but Simon could now freeze a shaft of water to use as a weapon.

Alvin though, had trained far more than Simon. Even though Simon's control of Lunarium was incredible, it didn't change the fact that he had barely any to tap into. Alvin had spent his time increasing his capacity again and again. He estimated he now had about half of what he had sensed Aaron giving off at full power. Alvin considered his training a success and, although he could not create spheres and waves of powerful Lunarium attacks like his brother, he instead focused on using Lunarium to enhance his physical speed and strength. He could move faster and hit harder than anyone should be able to.

But what had really come as a surprise to Alvin had been discovering his specialty. He had assumed it would be some form of physical ability to reflect his skills but he had been wrong, very wrong. His specialty was basically Telepathy. He could read minds and hear others thoughts. It had annoyed him greatly, yet at the same time been a point of interest in learning how to use it.

But of everything that had changed in the last three months, his relationship with Simon had improved the most. Sometimes it surprised him how much Simon would forgive him for now. Instead of instantly biting his head off, they would talk and try and see what had gone on and why. Alvin was becoming a lot more aware and considerate because of it. But one of the big changes in their relationship was the fact they were now sharing a bed.

They had both forgone sleeping apart and now spent every night together. The warmth and happiness they felt, far outweighed the awkwardness of the jokes and laughter Dave and Theodore subjected them to.

**!KNOCK! **

Turning around Alvin watched the door open and Dave walk into the room. Alvin was surprised to see an incredibly worried look on Dave's face. Frowning he opened his mouth to ask Dave what was going on, only to stop suddenly as he sensed it. Instantly knowing what Dave was worried about, Alvin transformed into his human form and snapped his fingers. Catching Aaron's sword as it appeared beside him in a flash of red light he focused Lunarium towards his leg muscles. Looking up at Dave he smiled and nodded.

"I'll go check," said Alvin before vanishing in a blur of pure speed...

* * *

Theodore stood calmly on the branch of a huge tree as he looked down into the clearing below him. His crystal was hanging invisibly around his neck, glowing slightly. His power capacity was nowhere near Alvin's, and his control of lunarium nowhere near Simon's, but he had more skill manipulating lunarium than anyone else, except maybe Aaron had. He had been in his dressing room when he had sensed the presence of a Tainted just outside the park where the concert was located.

He had waited until Simon noticed the presence and than Dave, who quickly told Alvin, who was the strongest. Alvin disappeared to go and destroy the Tainted and Theodore had followed him. He knew that both Simon and Alvin had been following him, to protect him from the Tainted. Neither of them were as good at hiding as they thought. It was kind of ironic though. That they thought they were the ones protecting him.

Anyways back to the matter at hand. He had followed Alvin to this clearing where he had immediately hidden himself in this tree. Alvin had drew Aaron's sword and looked back and forth in confusion. Theodore frowned slightly and looked to Alvin's right where he could clearly see the Tainted approaching. Sighing, Theodore tensed and prepared to throw himself forward, only to sigh in relief when Alvin flipped backwards and held his sword up against it.

Theodore knew that Alvin's senses were nowhere near even Dave's, but to not sense that Tainted until it was so close to him. He had obviously upgraded the Tainted to be more powerful. Also, judging by the fact Alvin was still fighting after a few minutes, it had obviously succeeded. Theodore closed his eyes and gathered lunarium into them. Snapping his eyes open Theodore saw _everything_ that was, could be, or had been.

And he was worried...

* * *

Simon looked worriedly over towards the edge of the park. He was worried about Alvin. The concert was starting in three minutes and he still wasn't back. Simon couldn't remember the last time it had taken Alvin so long to destroy a Tainted.

Pushing his glasses up onto his nose Simon made his way towards Theodore's makeshift dressing room. Knocking on the door he waited a few seconds before it swung open and a happy Theodore walked out. Breathing in relief Simon gently guided Theodore towards the stage. Hopefully Alvin would be back in time to start with them. But if not they would just cover for him as best as they could.

Simon was so worried about Alvin, that he failed to notice the slight grass stain on Theodore's vest.

* * *

Alvin ripped the blade from the Tainted's chest with a wince. His entire body ached. He hadn't been forced to fight so hard in a long time. Since when had normal grunt Tainted become half as strong as a Corrupted for heaven's sake? Sighing, Alvin sheathed Aaron's sword and allowed the extra lunarium flowing through him to fade away. Walking out of the clearing he failed to notice as the body turned completely black and exploded in a rain of strange black energy.

Making his way towards the park concert, Alvin was forced to stop and look around a number of times. He was sure he could sense someone. But he couldn't see anyone and whenever he tried to lock onto who was following him they would disappear from his senses. Sighing, Alvin walked silently past security and towards the stage. Aaron's sword was sent away in a flash of red energy as he reverted to his true form and walked out onto the stage with a big grin.

His timing was so perfect that it appeared he had just been walking unnoticed behind his brothers. A brief embrace from Simon and a quick, "What were you doing?" from Theodore and they were ready to sing. Grabbing a small guitar from the stage hand, Alvin climbed up onto the massive guitar stage prop beside his brothers. Nodding at each other they looked towards the other people on the stage. A few seconds later Alvin and the others started playing their instruments, with Theodore and Simon humming quietly.

Smiling, he flipped backwards before jumping forward and climbing onto one of the human guitarists shoulder. Playing his guitar Alvin smiled and let himself fall into the song. He never felt more free than when he was doing what he loved. Jumping down onto the large prop guitar he slid down the massive guitar strings. Coming to a stop just in front of the crowd he carefully continued playing the guitar and winked at the crowd before staring to sing.

_Girl,you really got me now, _

_You got me so I don't know what I'm doing. _

_Girl, you really got me now, _

_You got me so I can't sleep at night. _

Jumping backwards Alvin ran back up the prop guitar.

_Girl,you really got me now, _

_You got me so I don't know what I'm doing. _

_Oh yeah, you really got me now. _

_You got me so I can't sleep at night. _

_You really got me (Oh!) _

_You really got me (Yeah!) _

_You really got me _

Climbing onto one of the speakers, Alvin began to play his guitar faster. Only to wince as one of the cords was cut by his claws.

"Nuts," said Alvin.

Eye's wide Alvin put the guitar onto his back and scurried to back stage. Rushing over to the stage hand he handed him the broken guitar.

"Gimme the black beauty," said Alvin loudly over the music.

_Come on! Please, don't ever let me be, _

_I only wanna be by your side. _

_Come on Girl! _

_Please, don't ever let me be, _

_I only wanna be by your side. _

The stage hand nodded and handed him a small black guitar. Nodding in thanks Alvin spun around and rushed back onto the stage. Only to stop suddenly as his cord was caught on something. Spinning around Alvin turned and found Dave standing on the cord.

"Dave, what are you doing?" questioned Alvin loudly over the still continuing music.

_Girl,you really got me now. _

_You got me so I don't know what I'm doing, Yeah _

_Oh yeah, you really got me now. _

_You got me so I can't sleep at night. _

Dave looked down at him with an amused expression, "Take it easy Alvin, those guitar's are expensive and this is a charity concert, so try..."

"Share the spotlight I know," interrupted Alvin.

Dave nodded happily and removed his foot from the cord. Smiling Alvin rushed back out towards the stage. Jumping onto the prop guitar and sliding to a stop in front of his brothers he seamlessly blended his voice back into the song.

_You got me so I can't sleep at night. _

_You really got me (Yeah!) _

_You really got me (oh!) _

_You really got me _

Eyes sparkling Alvin decided to do something just to annoy Dave. Throwing his guitar into the air he watched as it threaded through the scaffolding and came down hanging on the other side.

Tilting his head to look backstage he saw Dave standing wide eyed and shaking his head wildly. Ignoring him completely, Alvin bent his legs and charged them with lunarium before hurling himself into the air. The crowd screamed with energy as he caught his guitar and began to play it and sing while swinging through the air.

_Ohhhh... _

_Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! _

Jumping onto the scaffolding Alvin swung around the bars as he played his guitar to the instrumental of the song, not even acknowledging Dave who was screaming for him to get down. Finally, deciding to at least try and listen to Dave, he looked down and his eyes widened in surprise. Standing behind Dave was the strangest Tainted he had ever seen. The Tainted had short green hair that seemed to spike in every direction and was wearing what looked like armor. Also, The Tainted was glowing with pure energy and, to Alvin's horror, he discovered he couldn't sense anything.

"DAVE LOOK OUT!" screamed Alvin

But he was too slow. As Dave turned around he had no time to react as the Tainted slammed a fist full of bright greenish yellow energy straight into his chest. Dave howled in pain as he was flung backwards across the stage.

"AGHHH!" he screamed.

Dave crashed into the other side of the stage and sparks flew through the air as a few pieces of equipment exploded.

"DDAAVVEE!" shouted Alvin jumping from the scaffolding and landing on the prop guitar.

Turning quickly, he faced the pile of electrical equipment that Dave had crashed into and started to move forward only to stop and spin to look for the Tainted who had attacked his father. To his surprise though, the Tainted had disappeared completely and he still couldn't sense anything. Hell, he hadn't even been able to sense the energy in the attack the Tainted had used.

Trying to throw those morbid thoughts from his head, Alvin rushed over to Dave and arrived just as the stage medics got there. He knew it was as bad as he thought when one of them pulled out their phone and called 911. Hopefully the day wouldn't get any worse...

* * *

As the people in the stadium panicked, a single armored figure in the crowd went unnoticed. He slowly made his way through the crowd with an evil smile firmly in place on his face. The elder Seville would not survive the attack he had hit him with. No one would be able to save him with the amount of power he had used.

Smirking he stabbed his hand through the chest of a foolish human who had been walking too slow and continued on his way. Only three more left and the world would easily fall to his master. After all, without Aaron, what hope did three foolish chipmunks and the rest of the weak human race have?

Laughing insanely, the figure vanished in a tornado of greenish yellow energy.

* * *

In the hospital, Dave didn't even notice as the doctor stuck a needle into his arm and gave him a powerful fast acting sedative. His left foot and entire right leg and foot were wrapped in thick white casts, as was his right arm. His neck had a thick brace around it and his head was wrapped with cloth. His chest had a large plastic reinforcement strapped to it to make sure his ribcage didn't move while he was healing.

He couldn't believe he had been attacked so easily. All that training, and he hadn't even been able to detect the Tainted or stop him from attacking! At least no one else had been injured though. Sighing, Dave winced and let out a hiss as pain flooded through him. His entire body ached and he wasn't sure if even with lunarium running through him if he would heal anytime soon.

Dave blinked and wondered if he would even be able to use lunarium while he was so injured. Smiling slightly, Dave wondered if the doctor would ask him what metal his necklace was made of eventually. They had tried to remove it and not even their massive steel cutters had been able to dent the powerful necklace ensured his crystal was not removed from around his neck.

"Here, this sedative should help with the pain," said the doctor as he removed the needle.

"I want to see my boys," said Dave.

The doctor's eyes widened, "Mr. Seville, I have just given you a sedative that will take effect in one minute...so, let them in quickly," he said turning to the nurse and nodding at her.

The nurse moved to open the door as the doctor moved to the back of the room to write some notes on a clipboard. Alvin, Simon and Theodore rushed into the room and jumped up onto Dave's bed.

"Dave! You're alive!" exclaimed Theodore in relief as he hugged Dave's shoulder lightly.

"Are you going to be okay?" questioned Alvin, looking away from Dave's gaze.

Alvin felt the worst about Dave being in the hospital. It was his fault Dave had been hurt. The second he saw the Tainted he should have attacked regardless of anyone seeing him. Now Dave had been hurt because of him... he couldn't protect anyone properly. Dave saw the look on Alvin's face and knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Alvin, it's not your fault. You can't protect everyone," said Dave wincing as pain flared through the hazy cloud descending over him.

"I know," whispered Alvin not looking like he believed a word of it.

"I'm going to be staying here for a while, so I want you boys to try and live a normal life while I'm gone. That's why I've enrolled you in school and called my Aunt Jacky to look after you," said Dave with a slight slur to his voice.

"SCHOOL!" exclaimed the three brothers simultaneously.

"Yes school. Simon I'm leaving you in charge...I'm...counting on...you," whispered Dave as his eyes closed sleep claiming him.

Alvin and Theodore were still too shocked about going to school to say anything. But Simon had never been more amazed. He had always thought Alvin would be the one left in charge. Especially with how mature he had been lately. Shaking his head, Simon and his brothers turned towards the door as a young lady holding a large bag walked in.

"I'm here to escort the chipmunks home," she said politely.

Simon and Theodore nodded before jumping off the bed and slowly moving towards her. But Alvin didn't move. He didn't want to leave Dave here alone and defenseless. But he knew he had no choice. Sighing, Alvin climbed down from the bed and followed the lady and Simon out the door. No one noticed as Theodore extended his claws and carved a few weird symbols into the doorway.

"Stay safe Dave," whispered Theodore before spinning around and rushing after his brothers.

* * *

Deep in the mist, a single figure struggled to move. His legs felt stiff and his arms heavy. It hurt to breath and every step he took seemed to become more difficult and painful than the last. But he knew he had to keep moving. Though he could not see where he was going he knew it was important to not stop walking.

Not that he knew why. He didn't really know anything. He didn't know where he was, what he was doing here, where he was going, who he was or anything. All he knew was that to stop walking would be the most foolish thing he could do.

He had to keep moving...


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and The Chipmunks, nor do I make any money whatsoever from writing and posting this fanfiction. **

**Chapter 1 – The Last Normal Day **

_Deep in the mist, a single figure struggled to move. His legs felt stiff and his arms heavy. It hurt to breath and every step he took seemed to become more difficult and painful than the last. But he knew he had to keep moving. Though he could not see where he was going he knew it was important to not stop walking. _

_Not that he knew why. He didn't really know anything. He didn't know where he was, what he was doing here, where he was going, who he was or anything. All he knew was that to stop walking would be the most foolish thing he could do. _

_He had to keep moving..._

* * *

Alvin stood on top of his small red suitcase and stared down the escalator. He couldn't believe they had left Dave behind in that hospital. Beside him and a stair down, Simon was standing on his own small blue suitcase. Simon was thinking about what they were going to do with Aunt Jacky staying at the house. They would be unable to use their crystals and he and Alvin would be unable to act how they wanted without her finding out about them.

Dave had told them that, being together with his own brother was illegal, they shouldn't tell anyone. But he had also told them that technically the law applied only to humans and as such didn't matter to them because they were chipmunks. But even so, people would still look down on them because they thought it was wrong. Simon really didn't care what people thought, he loved Alvin and to him that was all that mattered.

He still wasn't sure what to do about Aunt Jacky though. What would they do if a Tainted attacked? How would they protect her without revealing their powers? Sighing, Simon pushed his glasses up and looked over at Alvin. Alvin smiled and shrugged his shoulders in reply to Simon's silent question. He had no idea what to do either.

Theodore meanwhile was standing on his small green suitcase and wondering how he was going to ward the house without anyone noticing. With Aunt Jacky staying with them he would need to protect the house. But he wasn't sure he could set up barriers without his brothers noticing the constant lunarium output they gave out.

"So how are we going to find Aunt Jacky?" questioned Simon.

Theodore smiled to himself and lifted his nose into the air. Taking a few deep breaths he smelled for the signature scent of the popcorn she always sent them. Sure enough he found it just a few feet away from them to the left of the escalator they were on.

"I found her, follow me" said Theodore.

Grabbing their suitcases they scurried off the escalator and weaved their way through the walking crowds of people towards the smell of popcorn coming from Aunt Jacky.

"Aunt Jacky!" shouted Alvin, Simon and Theodore at the same time before letting go of their suitcases and jumping onto the big tin of popcorn in her lap.

"We found you," said Alvin.

"Cool wheelchair," said Simon examining it carefully.

They had never met Aunt Jacky in person before and were surprised to find her sitting in a wheelchair. She had light blond hair, glasses, and was wearing a bright pink cap. Her bright blue suit was a contrast to her hat and the black wheelchair she was sitting in, but somehow it worked for her.

"Boys, it's good to finally see you," said Aunt Jacky with a smile down at them.

Theodore bent down over the edge of the tin and started trying to pull it open. He was far less naive than his brothers thought but he couldn't help himself. He just loved to eat. Simon had an amused look on his face as he watched Theodore and Alvin looked a little annoyed. He loved Aunt Jacky's popcorn and could probably eat the entire tin himself. It annoyed him that Theodore was just going to eat it without asking if anyone else wanted some first.

"Theodore, where's my hug?" questioned Aunt Jacky.

Theodore's eyes widened and he looked horrified that he had forgotten something so important. So he quickly jumped onto Aunt Jacky's shoulder and hugged it tightly. Alvin quickly followed but Simon looked a bit unsure. He wasn't really comfortable hugging anyone aside from his brothers and even that he didn't do often. Except for Alvin, he loved to hug Alvin.

"I'm not much of a hugger," said Simon as he patted Aunt Jacky's hand.

"Boys I'd like to you to meet someone," said Aunt Jacky as she motioned to the young man standing beside her, "This is my grandson, Toby."

Everyone immediately turned to look at Toby. He had gone unnoticed until Aunt Jacky said something. He had short messy black hair and was wearing a pair of loose fitting dark brown jeans and a bright blue t-shirt. He was also wearing a dark gray hoodie jacket that was unzipped in the middle. He was holding a DS Gaming System in his hand and slowly tapping away with his fingers. He even had headphones in his ears to block out the noise from the airport.

"Hi! I'm Theodore," said Theodore waving his hand at Toby.

Aunt Jacky looked up annoyed when Toby didn't answer and sighed to herself.

"Toby, say hello," said Aunt Jacky as she reached up and pulled the headphones out of his ears.

"Wa..wo..who?" questioned Toby in confusion as he looked up from his game.

"Toby, the boys," said Aunt Jacky annoyed.

"Hi, I'm Toby nice to meet you," said Toby politely.

Aunt Jacky proceeded to explain exactly why Toby was with her. He was staying with her until he decided what to do with his life. But it seemed Toby had no plans and spent his days playing games instead of actually doing anything. Toby also seemed to know this but defended himself by saying playing all day was keeping him in first place, which was important.

Sighing, Aunt Jacky asked Toby to get the bags. He nodded after a few seconds and moved forward to pick them up. On his way forward though he bumped into Aunt Jacky's wheelchair and sent her slowly rolling backwards. Alvin, Simon and Theodore immediately started to try and find a way to stop her but could do nothing as she started bouncing down the stairs.

"T...T...OO...B...B...Y...YYY!" shouted Aunt Jacky in alarm as she bounced down the stairs.

Toby looked up in confusion and his eyes widened in shock and horror. Dropping the chipmunks suitcases in shock, he moved to help his Aunt. But was too slow. However she landed safely on the bottom of the stairs. Breathing a sigh of relief he bent down and picked up the boys suitcases again and stood up.

Just in time to see a large driven cart smash into his Aunt...

* * *

Toby stood with an incredibly worried look on his face as he asked the paramedics question after question while they carried his Aunt away. He couldn't believe he had been so careless. He found himself apologizing and saying it had been an accident over and over as they lifted his Aunt into the ambulance. Of all the stupid things that could have happened, why had it been this?

"Don't worry, I'll be home in no time," said Aunt Jacky as the driver closed the ambulance door.

"She's going to be okay right?"questioned Toby

The driver sighed and wrote something down on the clipboard in his hands.

"She should be fine eventually, but I wouldn't count on her being home anytime soon," said the driver before getting into the ambulance.

Toby watched as the ambulance drove off and the crowd dispersed. Looking down at Alvin, Simon and Theodore he motioned for them to follow him. He dragged his Aunt's wheelchair behind him as he made the way towards the car. He had been driving anyways so he already had the keys. As they made their way through the parking lot Theodore voiced what his brothers were obviously thinking.

"I guess you're taking care of us now, right?" questioned Theodore

_'I'll take frighting thoughts for five hundred,_' thought Alvin with a frown.

Toby stopped and looked around for a few seconds before nodding absently and making his way over to an old beat up pale colored car. "Not a problem!" exclaimed Toby as he lifted Aunt Jacky's broken wheelchair onto the holder hanging from the back of the small car.

"I took care of my cat..." trailed off Toby before continuing more silently, "before it ran away."

Opening the car door Toby let Alvin, Simon and Theodore jump in and move to the passenger seat. Then he climbed in while muttering about how 'ran away' was such a strong term. He personally thought his cat just wanted her space. Unaware of the incredulous looks he was receiving, Toby continued talking, "I still see her sometimes. She snarls and hiss... I think it's her way of saying we're still tight."

Nodding to himself Toby tossed the three small suitcases into the back of the car. Pulling on his seat-belt he adjusted it and started the car. Turning towards the chipmunks he looked down at them and smiled.

"You guys have nothing to worry about, seriously. Cause I'm not going to be like Dave, Dave's gone," said Toby.

Theodore, Simon and Alvin's eyes widened. What in the world did Toby know that they didn't? Dave had been fine when they left him and they hadn't heard anything. Before any of them could say anything though, Theodore summed up all their thoughts.

"GONE!" Theodore gasped loudly and his eyes teared a little.

"No..not gone gone, he's fine, he's very much alive, he's completely fine, I just meant gone as in not here. I'm just gonna be sleeping in his bed and keeping his room warm, you're not even going to know I'm there!" exclaimed Toby speaking quickly without pausing for a breath.

Alvin and Theodore breathed a sigh of relief but Simon's eyes widened again and he tilted his head to the side.

"Umm, but we're supposed to know you're there...that's the whole point," said Simon, exasperated.

Toby seemed lost for a few seconds before nodding and assuring them he knew what he was doing. Reaching across the passenger seat he grabbed the seat-belt and pulled it across Alvin, Simon and Theodore. Buckling them in he turned back to the wheel and put the car in reverse. Putting his foot on the gas he nodded and said a quick, "Lets go."

Alvin, Simon and Theodore looked down at the crushed popcorn tin in front of them and gulped. This was not going to be a enjoyable car ride...

* * *

Theodore and Simon stood on the coffee table working on a small get-well card for Dave. Theodore was using all types of glitter to make writing and the card looked very cute. Simon was still slightly panicked from the drive home. He didn't know it was legal to drive so fast on such small roads. Or that people could drive on the opposite side of the road when they thought someone was going too slow. Hell, for several minutes of the ride Simon had wondered if he really had to worry about a Tainted killing him at all.

Toby had almost done the job for them...

"Don't worry Theo, everything's going to be fine," said Simon pleasantly. "The important thing is we're still alive."

Theodore rubbed his paws together and looked up at Simon worriedly. No matter how much he really knew and how powerful he was, he was still the youngest. Sometimes he needed his older brothers to reassure him that things would be all right.

"I hope my get-well card helps Dave get better faster," said Theodore smiling.

Alvin jumped up onto the table and looked down at the card. Desperate to make Theodore try and forget about the horror of the last few hours, Alvin picked up a vial of purple and silver glitter. "Needs more glitter," he said as he dumped the contents of the vial onto the card. Theodore giggled and Alvin smiled at his success.

"That's should do it. So, whose hungry?" questioned Alvin looking at his brothers.

Theodore raised his hand and bounced lightly on his feet. Alvin smiled and jumped off the table, quickly followed by Theodore and then Simon. Making their way into the kitchen they searched the cupboards for something to eat. But they had been gone for a while and had no time to restock anything. Toby hadn't brought anything with him either.

"Nothing. You see anything Simon?" questioned Theodore.

"Nope, it's like a food ghost town in here. What about you Alvin?" responded Simon.

…

"Alvin?" questioned Simon.

The door to the last cupboard slowly swung open and Alvin jumped down onto the counter. A few seconds later a large bag of cheese balls fell onto the counter beside him.

"Halla! The cheese balls are in my hizza," said Alvin with a smirk.

_Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk, _

_I'm a cheese ball's man, no time to talk. _

Grabbing the bag Alvin jumped onto the large counter in the middle of the kitchen. Pulling hard, he struggled to open it. Annoyed he jumped on top of it but still it seemed to not want to open.

_Whether you're a brother _

_Or whether you're a mother, _

_You gotta love cheese ball's, gotta love cheese ball's. _

Frowning Alvin slid a small amount of lunarium into his arm muscles and got off the bag before pulling again.

_Ah, ha, ha, ha, _

_Stayin' alive. _

_Stayin' alive. _

_Ah, ha, ha, ha, _

_Stayin' alive. _

This time the extra strength granted his request and the bag ripped open. Cheese balls rolled out onto the counter and Alvin motioned to them with his paw.

"Dinner, she is a served," said Alvin with a grin.

Picking up a cheese ball Alvin took a bite out of it and chewed slowly. He couldn't help but think about everything they would need to do now. They would need to go shopping for more food. They would have to also call and order some custom school supplies for them to use now that Dave had enrolled them in school. Picking up another cheese ball and taking a bite out of it Alvin found himself frowning. They would also need a way to protect Toby while they were at school and he was alone in the house.

Finishing off another cheese ball, Alvin decided he would ask Simon later if he had any ideas. Simon had been reading the guidebook over and over and had also been reading Aaron's Journal. Hopefully he had found something useful in them. He personally didn't know what was in the journal but Simon was reading it all the time, so it must be interesting.

Stretching out, Alvin noticed that Simon had finished eating and Theodore was happily munching on the last cheese ball he had taken. Pushing the last of the cheese balls back into the bag Alvin rolled it up and pushed it to the side of the counter. It was likely they would be eating cheese balls for breakfast tomorrow. Turning to face his brothers Alvin was about to ask Simon about protecting the house when -

**!RING! **

The phone rang. All of them immediately turned to face it and jumped off the central counter towards it. They hit the speaker-phone button just as Toby rushed into the room.

"Hello, Seville residence," said Simon.

"Boys it's me," said Dave's voice over the phone.

At hearing Dave's voice Toby's eyes widened and he pressed a button on the thick xbox headset he was wearing. Pushing the mic up he put the controller down on the counter and leaned forward to better listen to the conversation.

"Dave! How are you doing!" exclaimed Alvin, Simon and Theodore together.

"I'm doing fine, the doctor says I should be fit to leave in a few weeks," answered Dave over the phone.

"That's awesome news Dave," said Toby from across the room.

"Toby? What are you doing there? Where's Aunt Jacky?" questioned Dave his voice beginning to sound panicky.

"She's...in the hospital," answered Toby quietly.

"Then... who's taking care of the boys?" questioned Dave his voice sounding slightly scared for what the answer was going to be.

"I...I am," responded Toby.

Alvin, Simon and Theodore knew that Dave would panic from that response. Toby wasn't an adult yet and Dave would be worried about him watching them all alone. But they were determined to give Toby the benefit of the doubt. If Toby thought he could do it they would let him try. They only had to convince Dave to do the same.

"Don't worry about it Dave, Toby's doing a fine job," said Simon.

Dave breathed deeply over the phone, "Fine, just try and stay out of trouble boys, and Toby, call me if you have any problems," said Dave.

"Sure thing Dave, rest easy I can totally handle this," said Toby before hitting the end call button.

Toby turned to face the boys and nodded at them before turning around to leave the room. As he headed out of the room he moved to pull the mix back down and reconnect to his online friend. "Hey Tom, thanks for waiting I'll be right there," said Toby into his mix.

"Oh, can we play?" questioned Simon looking up at Toby

"One more sec Tom," said Toby as he pushed his mic back up.

"So can we?" questioned Alvin

"Oh..ye...you know...you know I don't want to hurt your feelings, but I also don't want anyone to get hurt, and there is going to be fists of fury a flying," answered Toby quickly.

"We can play monopoly. We play monopoly with Dave all the time," said Theodore grinning.

"Do you? That's nice, and maybe we can do that sometime. But right now I gotta get back to floating like a butterfly and stinging like a bee," said Toby pushing his mic back down and practically running from the room.

Alvin and Simon both frowned. It seemed that Toby wasn't going to be the most responsible sitter they had ever had. Which would make it all the more difficult to protect him. Looking over at Theodore they saw that he looked incredibly disappointed. Both of them knew just how much that Theodore missed Dave. Theodore had obviously hoped a game would take his mind off it. Simon moved over and patted Theodore gently on the shoulder.

"Ah, who needs Toby?" said Simon.

"Yah, who needs Toby. We can have fun by ourselves," said Alvin looking over at the blender with a grin.

Alvin grinned at Simon and Theodore and motioned for them to follow him. They were going to have fun and enjoy themselves no matter what was going on. If they let the Tainted or Dave being in the hospital stop them, then there was no point fighting in the first place.

* * *

Alvin maneuvered the large wooden spoon he was holding so it was beside the on-off button. Grinning he looked at Simon and Theodore silently asking them if they were ready. Both of them gripped tightly onto the edges of the white mixing bowl and nodded. Breathing deeply Alvin pushed the wooden spoon against the switch and flipped it on. The food processor started spinning and Alvin immediately gripped onto the edges of the bowl.

Laughing loudly they struggled to hold onto the bowl as it seemed to spin faster and faster. With a glint in his eyes Alvin started to sing and was almost immediately joined by both his brothers.

_You spin me right round, baby _

_right round like a record, baby _

_Right round round roouuuuuuu! _

They all trailed off as they became too dizzy to sing and, after a few more seconds of laughing and spinning, they found themselves thrown out of the mixer and over to the island counter in the middle of the kitchen. Laughing heavily, Alvin struggled to his feet and walked over to Simon. Offering his hand he helped Simon to his feet and then together they helped Theodore to his feet as well.

"That was awesome!" exclaimed Theodore bouncing up and down.

"Yah, but it's about time for bed," said Simon seriously.

Alvin groaned but slowly followed Simon and Theodore as they jumped off the counter and made their way towards the bedroom they all shared. Brushing their teeth and getting ready for bed they decided to sleep in the living room chair tonight. Climbing into the chair they snuggled close together and pulled the small blanket over the three of themselves.

"Night Simon, Alvin," said Theodore.

"Night Theodore, Simon," said Alvin.

"Night Theodore, Alvin," said Simon.

Yawning loudly Theodore closed his eyes. A few seconds later Simon and Alvin both followed. They would talk about how to protect the house and when they were going to get Toby to take them shopping tomorrow.

* * *

A few hours later, after even Toby had fallen asleep, Theodore carefully separated himself from in between his brothers and climbed off the chair. He laughed quietly when Simon and Alvin immediately pulled each other closer without even waking. Jumping down to the floor Theodore pulled his crystal out from under his hoodie and tapped into it. Closing his eyes he delved deep into the power of his crystal before opening them again.

His eyes now glowing and once again seeing everything, Theodore made his way around the house. He was able to locate at least six points in the house that could be used to hold up a barrier. He had learned to create barriers from reading the guidebook and he was surprised Simon hadn't already started doing so. Extending his claws Theodore went to each point in the house and carved a small circle with a symbol in it.

This was one of the strongest barriers he knew how to create. Except that it normally needed twelve points of singularity instead of just six. But Theodore knew that with three crystals in the house the barrier would have enough power to draw from. Even when they weren't all in the house the amount of charge the barrier should contain would hold for at least three days.

Yawning, Theodore walked past Dave's bedroom as he made his way to his room, only to stop in shock as he heard Toby's voice gently call out his name.

"Theodore, what are you still doing up buddy?" questioned Toby quietly from inside Dave's room.

Cursing his lack of foresight, Theodore spun around and scurried into Dave's room. Climbing up on the bed he put his best 'oh my god, look how sad I am' face on and looked up at Toby.

"I had a nightmare," whispered Theodore his bottom lip trembling slightly.

"Oh the nightmares, I hat..hate the nightmares. What was it?" questioned Toby looking down at Theodore.

"I...I dreamt we didn't have a family anymore," said Theodore throwing out the first thing that came to his mind.

"Oh Theodore, that could never happen. You guys are tight. Nothing could break you apart," reassured Toby calmly.

Theodore let a smile break out over his face. At least Toby was trying to act responsible. But after Toby continued talking, Theodore felt the smile slipping off his face. A horrified expression taking it's place without him having to do anything.

"Eagle swoop down from the sky and's like 'CAW CAW' and," Toby made a few motions with his hands imitating an eagle ripping something to pieces.

Theodore's eyes started twitching and his eyes widened incredibly far.

"Ahh...ahh...AHHH!" screamed Theodore stumbling and falling backwards off the bed onto the floor.

Toby seemed to realize his mistake and hurriedly started back tracking. Theodore who had calmed down the second he hit the ground decided to let Toby sweat it out a bit and ran screaming from the room. Immediately coming to stop outside the room Theodore slowly made his way back to the chair. But not before Toby's parting words carried through the air to his ears.

"Sweet dreams..."

Theodore smirked and giggled in his head. Who the heck would have been able to sleep after hearing something like that?

* * *

In the dense, never-ending world of mist a single figure continued moving forward. His entire body felt weak, and yet full of energy at the same time. As he struggled onward he became aware of the increasingly vivid images flashing through his mind. In each image he felt the presence of two people where now he could only feel one. Constantly the two presences fought and argued against each other.

Sighing, the figure continued moving forward. Why was he seeing these images? Was it possible that he was one of these presences? But it made no sense. The two presences felt nothing like what he felt from himself. If he was one of these presences, would his presence not feel the same? Pushing forward through the mist he suddenly found himself screaming and falling to his knees. Pain... Pain worse than anything he thought possible flooded through him.

But he knew he could not stop walking. Climbing to his feet he continued moving. Even as his body felt like it was being ripped apart from the inside he struggled to keep his feet moving.

Pain...


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and The Chipmunks, nor do I make any money whatsoever from writing and posting this fanfiction. **

**Chapter 2 – The First Day **

_In the dense, never-ending world of mist a single figure continued moving forward. His entire body felt weak, and yet full of energy at the same time. As he struggled onward he became aware of the increasingly vivid images flashing through his mind. In each image he felt the presence of two people where now he could only feel one. Constantly the two presences fought and argued against each other. _

_Sighing, the figure continued moving forward. Why was he seeing these images? Was it possible that he was one of these presences? But it made no sense. The two presences felt nothing like what he felt from himself. If he was one of these presences, would his presence not feel the same? Pushing forward through the mist he suddenly found himself screaming and falling to his knees. Pain... Pain worse than anything he thought possible flooded through him. _

_But he knew he could not stop walking. Climbing to his feet he continued moving. Even as his body felt like it was being ripped apart from the inside he struggled to keep his feet moving. _

_Pain... _

* * *

The next few days went by in a blur for the chipmunks. Toby took them shopping for food and the few school supplies they didn't need to custom order. They also got to know Toby a bit better and he got to understand how different the three of them were. Finally, the last day before school came and Simon and Alvin spent it talking about things. One thing they immediately agreed on was that no one at school could know they were together.

They would both pretend they were perfectly normal straight chipmunks that attended school. Other than that, they talked about how they would protect Toby while they were at school. Already they had fended off six separate Tainted attacks, and barely done so without Toby catching on. Simon personally thought Toby was catching on. At random times when they thought they were alone, Toby would suddenly appear.

He had already almost caught Alvin using his crystal three times. They had come up with a few ideas on what to do but so far they had decided that Simon's idea was the best. He had suggested they create a barrier around the house and power it with latent energy from their crystals. Alvin, who had been unable to come up with any better ideas, had easily agreed. So Simon had searched the house for the best points to latch the barrier to.

Alvin was completely surprised when Simon reported that there was already a barrier around the house. Specifically a six point barrier being powered by latent lunarium energy. Someone had obviously already thought about protecting the house and, since Simon knew that neither Dave, Alvin or he had done it, that meant it was most likely Aaron who had done so.

So, with their house and Toby protected, Alvin and Simon went to bed. Climbing into the chair beside Theodore they snuggled close together. They had managed to sleep in each others arms every night without Toby noticing so far. They could only hope their luck would continue. Plus without being able to hug and comfort each other during the day they would need all the night togetherness they could get. Yawning lightly, Alvin and Simon drifted off into a dream-filled sleep...

Secure in the knowledge that as long as they were together, nothing could go wrong.

* * *

It was a beautiful peaceful morning. The sounds of birds waking up and singing filled the morning air. A gentle breeze blew the trees all around and not a single thing could disturb the quaint beauty of the morning.

**!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP! **

A loud piercing beeping noise woke Alvin and his brothers from their deep sleep. It's grating beep echoed all around them. Snarling, Alvin grabbed the small clock and shook it hard. To his surprise though it wouldn't stop beeping. Turning to look at Simon he motioned towards the loudly beeping clock.

**!BEEP!BEEP! **

"Any idea how to turn it off Si?" questioned Alvin annoyed.

"No. You better go ask Toby," answered Simon with a small frown.

Alvin blinked and nodded. Lifting the clock in his paws he started running towards Dave's room. It wasn't often he discovered something Simon didn't know. But for some reason the annoying beeping kept him from feeling any joy from this particular discovery. Jumping onto the dresser he let it beep for a few seconds hoping it would wake Toby for him. Sure enough Toby began to move and roll in his sleep, the beeping slowly starting to wake him up.

"Toby...Toby make it stop!" exclaimed Alvin loudly.

Toby jerked awake and looked up at Alvin.

"What you doing," he slurred sleepily.

"There's something wrong with the clock, it won't shut up," growled Alvin slapping his hand against the clock face angrily, "I can't sleep, it's driving me insane!"

Toby stumbled out of bed and over to the clock. Slapping his hand down on the top he watched Alvin breath a sigh of relief as the beeping stopped. He quickly explained what it was and what it was for. Alvin nodded and relayed that it was a good idea to have something to wake them up. But for the life of him couldn't figure out why it had to be so annoying. Toby looked confused, the clock wasn't that annoying, was it?

"Why is the clock annoying Alvin?" questioned Toby

"Are you kidding? That thing feels like it's ripping my head open, and my ears are still ringing!" exclaimed Alvin angrily, his eyes flashing slightly.

"It must be because you're a chipmunk. I'll see if we can find you a different alarm," said Toby.

Alvin nodded his thanks and rushed out of the room to go and see if Simon and Theodore were ready to go. None of them knew what to expect at school but from what Toby had explained it wouldn't be too bad. Sighing, Alvin pulled off his pajamas and pulled a clean red hoodie on. A quick trip to the bathroom and his teeth were brushed and his hair was combed. Grabbing his small red backpack he slung it over his shoulder and made his way to the kitchen table.

Jumping onto it, he nodded at Simon and Theodore and began munching on some dry cereal. Once they were all finished they went and brushed their teeth again. It annoyed Alvin to have to brush his teeth twice every time he ate, once before and once after. But they had no choice, for some reason certain food stuck to their teeth if they didn't brush often enough.

Nodding at Toby, they exited the house and climbed into the car. Toby yawned loudly and his eyes widened as he pointed to a bush a few houses away.

"Hey! It's my cat! How you doing, you remember me?" questioned Toby loudly.

Alvin, Simon and Theodore's eyes widened as the cat hissed and snarled at Toby. Toby's eyes widened and he climbed into the car and slammed the door shut. Alvin held back a laugh as Toby started the engine. Breathing deeply, Alvin, Simon and Theodore let Toby buckle them in and they braced themselves. If they could have their way they would just teleport to school. Driving with Toby was deadly.

Sure enough, Toby put his foot on the gas and the car jerked and shot forward. Alvin, Simon and Theodore felt themselves crushed into the seat and scowled. Hopefully Dave wouldn't be in the hospital much longer. Maybe he could teach Toby a thing or two about driving before he killed them and saved the Tainted the trouble.

* * *

Toby pulled the car up out in front of the school and pushed opened the passenger door. Simon, Alvin and Theodore jumped out and Toby shut the door behind him. Calling a goodbye through the open car window Toby put his foot on the gas and drove away. Theodore, Alvin and Simon looked at each other and then turned to look at the school. The first thing all three of them noticed was that it was big. The building was huge and obviously held at least a hundred people or more.

Simon and Theodore both felt a little scared at that. The more people there were, the bigger the chance of running into someone who was Tainted. A bell rang in the distance and the crowd of people outside all immediately turned and began to head inside. Sighing, they all looked at each other and made their way up the front stairs. Walking into the school they were quickly forced to scatter. People were walking everywhere and they had to dodge and jump out of the way again and again.

After a few seconds of this, Alvin was fed up and flooded lunarium through his veins. Immediately everyone around him seemed to slow down and he found it easy to move around without getting hit. Simon quickly followed his example and unnoticed by his brothers Theodore quickly did the same. Though one would think being so close to each other they would both notice Theodore using lunarium, it was not so.

With so many people in the school Simon and Alvin's senses were no doubt quite messed up. Only Theodore could pick out Alvin and Simon easily, but that was because he had much more practice than them. Theodore turned and his eyes widened at the sight of a man-sized eagle seemingly flying towards him.

"GO EAGLES!" shouted the man-eagle.

Flattening himself into the ground Theodore let out a small scream as the man-eagle flew over him and began to fall down the stairs.

Jumping onto the railing he looked down and winced as the eagle crashed again and again down the stairs. Simon and Alvin jumped up beside him and they were about to keep moving when someone walked up behind them. Theodore immediately noticed but Alvin and Simon continued staring down the stairs until she cleared her throat.

"Ahem,"

Alvin, Simon and Theodore spun around and found themselves staring at a older lady with dark brown hair that had a few specks of lighter brown, almost gray, in it. She was wearing a pure white shirt and a bead necklace.

"You must be our new students. I am Dr. Rubin, the Principle," said Dr. Rubin.

"Hi, I'm Theodore," said Theodore waving his hand.

"How do you do. I'm Simon," said Simon nodding at Dr. Rubin.

"I'm Alvin, it's nice to meet you," said Alvin politely.

"A pleasure. Follow me gentlemen," said Dr. Rubin before turning around and walking down a hallway to the right.

Alvin, Simon and Theodore looked at each other and shrugged. Jumping off the railing they quickly hurried after Dr. Rubin.

So far, so good...

* * *

As they followed Dr. Rubin towards what they assumed was their homeroom, Simon found himself struggling to maintain his senses. There was so many people around them that it was hard to focus on anything. He knew that Alvin had lunarium flowing through him right now, but he couldn't sense it. It was only because Alvin's eyes had the slightest light to them that he knew.

As they turned another corner Alvin's ears twitched as a cocky voice reached them. Straining to listen, his eyes widened. Who the hell would put someone with a broken leg back into a football game? Plus who the heck would be stupid enough to go back in with a broken leg even if told to? Blinking, Alvin could come up with only one solution.

A dumb jock was talking, and by what he was hearing, this idiot obviously had an audience. Sighing, Alvin looked up as they stopped in front of a door. Dr. Rubin knocked twice and a few seconds later the door opened. A young lady with long, dark brown hair stood in the doorway. She had slightly brown eyes and a pleasant smile.

"Miss Ortega, they're all yours," said Dr. Rubin with a nod before turning and leaving down the hallway.

Miss Ortega looked down at the chipmunks and smiled at them.

"Hi guys, welcome to home room," she said with a smile.

Alvin, Simon and Theodore all smiled back. Walking into the room Alvin winced as the smell of zit cream filled his nose. He hated the smell of zit cream. Sighing Alvin jumped up onto the teacher's desk, his backpack thumping against his back. Simon and Theodore quickly jumped up after him and they stood silently as Miss Ortega walked to the front of the classroom.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce our three new students," said Miss Ortega motioning towards the chipmunks.

One of the girls in the back of the classroom looked away from a boy who was still talking and her eyes widened.

"The chipmunks?" she screamed loudly jumping out of her seat.

At her shout, the rest of the class looked towards the front desk and soon enough they found themselves surrounded by a group of fans. Theodore smiled and waved at each of them.

"Hi, I'm Theodore," he said each time he waved.

Simon laughed silently and put his hand over Theodore's mouth.

"Yes, he's Theodore, just in case you missed it. And I, am Simon," said Simon with a small smile and nod.

The girls immediately turned to look at Alvin as he stepped forward. Simon watched as Alvin put his hands together like he was holding a gun and sighed. They never should have let Alvin watch James Bond.

"The name's Seville... Alvin Seville," said Alvin with a wide smile.

One of the girls reached out and Alvin wrapped his paws around her finger. Kissing it, he looked into her eyes and muttered a small line of french. The girl practically swooned in front of him and Simon struggled not to growl at her. He knew they had agreed to hide, but really! Did Alvin have to do such a good job?

In the back of the classroom, the jock who had been entertaining the girls frowned.

"Someone needs to take them down a peg, and I know just what to do," said the jock as a creepy smile spread over his face.

Back at the front of the classroom Simon shivered. Why did he feel like the day was about to get bad? Very bad.

* * *

In the basement beneath Jett Records, one former producer, Ian Hawk, sat on an old ratty couch and contemplated his life. He had once been the biggest producer of all time, with fifteen cars and seven maids. He had even gotten court-side seats to any major game he wanted to see. Hell, even his maids had gotten tickets. But it had all been taken away from him.

He had signed a contract for a world tour with the chipmunks but when they had fled to their freedom, he had been ruined. The contracts had been broken and Jett Records had been sued. To cut their loses they had publicly fired him, to disgrace him and stop the chances of him ever getting back to where he had been. Sighing, Ian looked up as the trash shoot made the noise signaling it was being used. Sure enough, a few seconds later a pile of garbage fell into the large garbage bin below the shoot.

Pushing himself off the couch, Ian walked over to the trash and looked inside. He was sure he had seen the tell-tale pink color of a coffee filter. Smiling Ian pushed his hand into the garbage and pulled it out. It was used and wouldn't have the flavor of a fresh cup of coffee but it would have to do. Putting the filter into a small tin hanging from a pipe he turned the pipe and let hot water run into the tin. Turning the water off he left it there. It would talk a half hour for it to be ready to drink.

Looking through the trash, his eyes widened in surprise when he caught sight of a half-eaten muffin. Sighing, Ian pulled it out and took a bite. It was better than not eating. Walking back over to the couch Ian sat down and turned on his radio. His eyes immediately narrowed as the chipmunk's squeaky voices filled the air.

_Girl,you really got me now, _

_You got me so I don't know what I'm doing. _

_Girl, you really got me now, _

_You got me so I can't sleep at night. _

_Girl,you really got me now, _

_You got me so I don't know what I'm doing. _

_Oh yeah, you really got me now. _

_You got me so I can't sleep at night. _

_You really got me (Oh!) _

_You really got me (Yeah!) _

_You really got me _

Snarling, Ian picked up the old broken radio and hurled it across the room. It hit the wall and shattered nicely. Leaning back against the couch, he vowed he would have his revenge against the chipmunks. Suddenly though, Ian found himself being pushed against the broken couch as wind seemed to whip and fly around the room. Electricity crackled and sparked and after a few seconds a massive blackish-yellow tear appeared in the middle of the room.

Ian watched, horrified, as a large black metal clawed hand reached out through the tear and gripped mid-air. Seconds later, an arm followed... then a leg... then the body... and finally the rest. The tear disappeared and Ian found himself staring at a large black armored freak. Spikes jutted from the armor and two glowing blackish-yellow eyes seemed to stare into his very soul.

Suddenly the armored freak glowed and in his place stood a black haired man. His eyes still glowed brightly but his armor had been replaced by black spiked leather. The man took a step forward and looked Ian up and down.

"Yes... you will do nicely Ian Hawk. Tell me, do you want revenge against the chipmunks?" questioned the man.

"Yes!" exclaimed Ian instantly.

The man grinned and held out a small blackish-yellow crystal out towards Ian. Unsure of what to do, Ian reached out and grabbed it. He instantly felt his eyes widen as power filled him. More power than he had ever felt before suddenly flowed through his veins. Never had he felt as strong and powerful as he felt now. Nothing would be able to stand in his way with this power!

"What is this?" questioned Ian looking over at the man.

"Do not worry about that. Use this power Ian Hawk. Your revenge is arriving at your doorstep with the mail," answered the man with a grin before vanishing in a swirl of energy.

Ian looked around confused, but after a few seconds he grinned. He didn't know what that man meant but the power he had given him was incredible. Closing his eyes, Ian drank more and more of the power into himself. Nothing had ever given him such pleasure. Smiling, Ian failed to notice his eyes flash sickly black before returning to normal.

Looking down at the crystal in his hand, Ian found it looked beautiful. It was a darkish yellow and seemed to glow with an inner black light. But as he struggled to look past the light Ian found the crystal seemed to have formed around something. Deep inside the blackish-yellow crystal was a small black shard of some other type of crystal. It took a few seconds for Ian's mind to identify it but he did.

Why in the world did his Calcite crystal have a piece of Obsidian in it?

* * *

The mailman pulled to a stop outside of Jett Records. Like always he had an entire crate of mail for the music studio. Yawning, he stepped out of the car and walked around to the back. Opening the double doors of the large mail truck the mailman grabbed the crate that had been packed back at the station. Lifting it into his arms he sighed heavily and started on his way towards the building. But as he walked over to the building's doors, he failed to notice as a package started shaking and fell off the crate to the ground.

The package shook a few more times until a small rip appeared in the top. It was quickly followed by two more equally small rips on different parts of the package. After a few seconds the rips got bigger and three small furry chipette heads appeared out of the package.

The chipette closest to the center had bright blue eyes and bright golden fur. Her headfur was combed down in the front and tied in a ponytail at the back. The second chipette, closest to the right side, had dark purple eyes and a pair of equally dark purple glasses. She had dark golden fur and her headfur was tied in one big ponytail on the top of her head. The last chipette had bright green eyes and incredibly bright golden fur, her headfur was tied in two small pigtails.

Looking around, the blue-eyed chipette found her eyes widening.

"We actually made it... Jett Records," she said.

Taking a longer look around, her eyes widened once again. Standing behind the fountain brushing his teeth was the one person they never thought they would meet.

"Look, it's Ian Hawk," said the blue-eyed chipette.

The purple-eyed and green-eyed chipette looked up at the same time, with equal looks of shock over both of their faces as they stared at Ian. After looking at each other again, the chipettes nodded and scurried over to the fountain.

"Um, Mr. Hawk?" questioned the blue-eyed chipette loudly.

Behind the fountain, Ian's eyes widened to incredible proportions. It couldn't possibly be that easy, could it? He had said his revenge would be coming with the mail and he had just seen these three chipettes break out of a mail package.

"Hello! Mr. Hawk!" shouted the blue-eyed chipette a little louder.

Ian smiled secretly to himself and walked out to the front of the fountain. He looked down at the three chipettes and forced an evil grin away.

"What do you want?" questioned Ian

"We'd like to introduce ourselves, I'm Brittany," said the blue-eyed chipette before turning and pointing to the two chipettes beside her, "And these are my sisters, Eleanor and Jeanette."

"Hello," said Eleanor and Jeanette together.

"So what can I do for you girls?" questioned Ian

"Well... you made the chipmunks stars. We want to be stars too," said Brittany.

"And hang out with the chipmunks!" exclaimed Eleanor giggling.

Ian grinned inwardly. This was perfect.

"Well before we get all girly and giggly, tell me, can you sing?" questioned Ian.

The three chipettes looked at each other and turned around. Huddling they began whispering quietly to each other. Their tails twisted together and they started to sway. Ian instantly knew they were about to sing and he couldn't let that happen. If someone heard them here they would never allow him to get away with them. Grinning, a perfect plan came into his mind.

"Wait girls, not here." said Ian looking around, "Lets go to my... penthouse office."

The girls nodded and Ian quickly made his way over to the door to the staircase. Pulling it open, he let them run in before entering and closing it behind him. Nodding, he motioned up the stairs and began following them. Climbing who knows how many stairs... he lost count at thirteen sets of stairs... Ian finally came out onto the roof. He walked over and sat in the chair he'd left there and watched as the chipettes climbed onto the building sign.

"So girls, tell me about yourself," said Ian.

"Well, we grew up in a small town, population 300 and..." began Brittany.

Ian listened absently as the girls explained where they had come from. Even though he wanted to interrupt them and get straight to the singing, he knew that would hurt his case. He needed to appear loving and caring if he wanted these girls to work against the chipmunks. Finally, the girls finished and looked at Ian waiting for him to say something.

"Very interesting. So... dazzle me," said Ian waving his hand to motion them to begin.

Ian watched as the girls turned around and began muttering again. Their tails twisted together again and they turned around starting to sing.

_Three little birds, sat on my window. _

_And they told me I don't need to worry. _

_Girl, put your records on, tell me your favourite song _

_You go ahead, let your hair down _

_Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams, _

_Just go ahead, let your hair down. _

Ian blinked a few times, his eyes wide and shocked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. The Chipettes were just as good as the chipmunks had been!. They would be perfect for destroying the chipmunks and their reputation. His master would be pleased.

"Girls that was incredible! You're hired," said Ian with a pleasant grin.

The Chipettes started jumping up and down in happiness and giggling. Ian smiled pleasantly as they giggled but inside he was cackling evilly. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have found such perfect tools for his revenge.

"So, when do we get to meet the chipmunks?" questioned Eleanor.

Ian smirked in his head and put a devastated look on his face. Only a few minutes and he was already going to start the first part of his plan. All he needed to do was convince the girls how 'evil' the chipmunks were and he would be on his way.

"I... I don't really manage the chipmunks anymore," said Ian sadly.

The chipettes eyes widened and they immediately asked the question he knew was coming.

"That's awful, what happened?" questioned Brittany.

Ian smirked, and his web of lies and half truths began...

* * *

Deep in the mist the lone figure continued to struggle forward. He didn't know what had happened but it was becoming more urgent. He needed to leave this place, to return from wherever he had come from. The images were coming faster now and they were all about that person with multiple presences. The young boy called Aaron and his alter-ego Shade.

He didn't know how but he knew he was connected to this person and his multiple presences. He only saw him in the images so they had to be connected. But the question on his mind was how? How was he connected to this... Aaron?

Suddenly pain flooded through his body once again. It had been happening more and more often lately. Though the pain was weakening each time it happened, it was becoming more frequent. He only hoped that eventually it would just stop hurting. Sighing, he forced his legs to keep moving forward. He could see a faint light in the distance and knew that if he managed to reach it his journey through this mist would be complete.

He didn't know how he knew this, he just did. But something else bothered him. No matter how long he walked or how far he felt he had gone, he never seemed to get any closer to the light. As if each step he took, made the light move further away.

But he would not stop walking...


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and The Chipmunks, nor do I make any money whatsoever from writing and posting this fanfiction. **

**Chapter 3 – The Bad Day Continues **

_Deep in the mist the lone figure continued to struggle forward. He didn't know what had happened but it was becoming more urgent. He needed to leave this place, to return from wherever he had come from. The images were coming faster now and they were all about that person with multiple presences. The young boy called Aaron and his alter-ego Shade. _

_He didn't know how but he knew he was connected to this person and his multiple presences. He only saw him in the images so they had to be connected. But the question on his mind was how? How was he connected to this...Aaron. _

_Suddenly pain flooded through his body once again. It had been happening more and more often lately. Though the pain was weakening each time it happened it was becoming more frequent. He only hoped that eventually it would just stop hurting. Sighing he forced his legs to keep moving forward. He could see a faint light in the distance and knew that if he managed to reach it his journey through this mist would be complete. _

_He didn't know how he knew this he just did. But something bothered him. No matter how long he walked or how far he felt he had gone. He never got any closer to the light. As if each step he took, made the light move further away. _

_But he would not stop walking... _

* * *

It was lunchtime at West Eastman and Alvin, Simon and Theodore had started lunch sitting alone, at a table near the exit to the cafeteria. They had learned during the last months that having access to an easy exit was very important. A few minutes into lunch girls had started to join the table and Alvin immediately turned up the charm and started talking with everyone. Simon forced himself not to be jealous because he knew it was important for their cover. But somehow it didn't make the burning feeling as Alvin winked and joked with the girls go away...

"So, I'm on Jay-Z's yacht, right? And I say, 'Jay, where's Beyonce?' and he tells me she's behind me holding a plate of cheese balls," said Alvin before holding out his hands wide, "And she was!"

The girls laughed and Simon struggled not to growl. Alvin should be joking with him and not those dumb bimbos. Sighing, Simon decided he should add something to the conversation. But the only thing he could think off wasn't very interesting.

"Hey girls, Dave left me in charge. Staying up till ten, every night," said Simon with a grin.

The girls laughed again and this time Simon was pleased to see the annoyed look on Alvin's face. Smiling, he waved cheerily at Alvin and then turned to look at Theodore who was showing the girls what he could do. Theodore jumped on the fork and let a small toasted fry land in his mouth. The girls all laughed and let out a quiet,

"Aw!"

Before they could do anything else though the jock from earlier came up to the table and pushed Alvin's tray onto the ground. Everyone stopped talking and Alvin wandered to the edge of the table and looked down at his crashed tray.

"Oops, sorry about that," said Ryan.

"No harm done," said Alvin with a shrug.

Ryan frowned and looked down at Alvin with a strange glint in his eyes.

"Not yet," Ryan said angrily.

Alvin tuned out Ryan as he droned on and on. It was kind of annoying. Who the heck did Ryan think he was, to come and interrupt their meal like that? Suddenly Alvin found himself frowning as a strange feeling took him over and he struggled not to summon lunarium. It almost felt like a Tainted was standing right in front of him. But he knew that Ryan was not tainted. At most Ryan was a bully but he shouldn't be giving off the feeling of a Tainted.

Sighing, Alvin tuned back into the conversation.

"If you even think about those girls again," Ryan trailed off and looked straight into Alvin's eyes, "Are you thinking about them?"

"Well, I am after you said something," said Alvin leaning back and putting his hands in his hoodie.

Ryan's eyes flashed with a strange glint.

"That's it! You're dead!" shouted Ryan slamming his tray down onto the table.

Simon, Theodore and Alvin immediately jumped off the table and hurried out of the cafeteria and down the stairs in the entrance hall. Ryan and his gang of football bullies rushed after them. Spinning and hiding behind the stairwell at the bottom of the stairs Alvin waited until everyone but Ryan was past him. Then he spun around and jumped onto the first step. Flowing lunarium through his veins to increase his speed, he called out to the jock.

Ryan spun around and rushed towards him. Alvin laughed and rushed up the stairs, easily outpacing Ryan. Jumping on a bench he slid to a stop at the sight of another jock bully in front of him. Turning around he frowned as he came face to face with Ryan.

"You're dead fur-ball!" shouted Ryan jumping forward at the same time as his buddy.

Alvin just shook his head and dodged both of them easily. Jumping onto Ryan's back he grinned and gave him a harsh enhanced wedgie. Then, spinning and flipping, he landed on the other jock's back and quickly did the same to him. Laughing he jumped up and slid away down the railing.

* * *

Nearby Theodore wasn't having as much luck. Everywhere he turned he seemed to run into a darn eagle. What Toby had said last night had really shook him and he found himself slightly scared of eagles. He knew that if one attacked he could easily escape but it didn't help the fear that had already developed. No matter how strong he was, he was still just a kid.

Rushing in the opposite direction of the giant eagle statue he suddenly found himself facing the bullies. Spinning, he rushed back in the other direction with Simon rushing right behind him. As they came to a split they both moved in opposite directions. Theodore let out a small breath of relief as the bullies broke off and rushed after Simon.

Looking around and making sure no bullies were after him, he unleashed his crystal. Power flooded through him and his eyes began to glow. After expanding his senses to make sure no one was around him Theodore allowed his power to wrap around him like a cocoon. He took one last look around himself.

Before vanishing in a cyclone of green energy...

* * *

Simon rushed down the hallway as fast as he could. He even allowed a small amount of lunarium to flood into his veins. Though he could not purposely enhance his speed and strength like Alvin could, having it flowing through him would still increase both a little. Turning a corner he suddenly let out a yelp and stumbled, tripping over his own feet. He jumped back upright but it was too late. Ryan had already turned the corner and grabbed onto his tail.

Simon struggled and tried to pull himself out of Ryan's grasp as he walked them down a few hallways. But without doing anything drastic he knew he wouldn't be able to. Unless he blasted Ryan down the hall, he had no choice but to struggle and hope for the best. As Ryan pushed open the bathroom door though, Simon knew his luck was no good.

"Oh come on a swirly, that's so nineteen-eighty's!" exclaimed Simon as Ryan lowered him towards the toilet.

Simon struggled but knew there was nothing he could do... short of transforming and kicking Ryan's ass. He shut his eyes as he was dunked into the toilet head first. Sputtering he shook the water off but couldn't do anything as Ryan just dropped him in the toilet. Growling, he summoned lunarium and pushed himself onto the surface of the water. He looked up and was surprised to see Alvin staring down at him in slight shock.

"You going to stare at me standing on the water, or are you going to help me out of here?" questioned Simon with a frown.

Alvin's eyes widened and he held out his hand. Simon grabbed on and Alvin pulled him out of the toilet with ease. Blinking, Alvin jumped to the ground and caught Simon as he jumped down and started to slip. Simon quickly thanked him and shook himself off. Water flew everywhere and a couple drops even hit Alvin who blinked and glared at Simon. Simon just smiled and waved and Alvin sighed, unable to even pretend being angry at him.

"So, you okay?" questioned Alvin

"Considering you just pulled me out of a public toilet, I suppose I'm decent," answered Simon, slightly annoyed.

Alvin nodded and spun around. Simon caught the tell-tale sign of Alvin's anger and the feeling of lunarium being used. He rushed after Alvin and caught up to him as he the rounded the corner. Simon put his arm on Alvin's shoulder.

"Violence isn't the answer," said Simon seriously.

"Look it's the fatty-ratty," said Ryan as he poked Theodore.

Simon and Alvin both looked up to see Theodore... who had since reappeared from wherever he had gone... being poked and ridiculed by Ryan and one of his jock friends. Neither of them gave a thought as their eyes started glowing bright and their claws extended. Hurling themselves forward through the air neither of them payed any mind to Ryan and his allies screams as they shredded their clothing with their claws. They wouldn't hurt them, but anything else,

Was free game...

* * *

Alvin, Simon and Theodore stood on the desk outside Dr. Rubin's office. Alvin was leaning against a picture frame and had a look on his face that said it all. It said that no matter what Dr. Rubin said, he would not be able to feel bad for attacking Ryan and his gang. He couldn't find it in himself to feel bad for anyone after they picked on Theodore and Simon.

Simon struggled to calm himself as he stood in the center of the desk. He couldn't believe how angry he was. His control of lunarium was at the point where, when he was angry, pure lightning like lunarium literally whipped around his body. And at this point he was struggling so hard to remain calm that he couldn't control it fully. Hopefully he would be able to calm down enough that no one would notice.

Theodore was standing off to the side looking at himself in a small desk mirror. He couldn't help but wonder if he was a 'fatty-ratty'. Sighing, he turned and asked Simon if he was really fat like Ryan said. Energy crackled around Simon and he quickly assured him that he wasn't fat. Theodore breathed a sigh of relief and turned as the door to Dr. Rubin's office opened.

Ryan and his friend walked out of the office. Their clothing was shredded in hundreds of small claw-like cuts. Ryan had a black eye and his partner had a large cut across his face. Alvin stepped forward and snarled, his claws extending and his eyes glowing brightly. Ryan and his friend practically fled from the office. Turning around though, Alvin saw the disproving look on Dr. Rubin's face.

"Boys, come in." Dr. Rubin said, turning around and walking back into her office.

Alvin, Simon and Theodore looked at each other and frowned. Jumping off the desk they hurried after her. Climbing up onto her desk, they stood beside the two football bobble-heads she had sitting on it. Dr. Rubin looked them up and down and seemed to sigh before leaning forward.

"I'm not sure where to start. How about where you threatened to climb inside him and build a nest?" asked Dr. Rubin.

"Um, that was uncalled for, and frankly I'm not sure it's even physically possible," said Simon pushing his glasses up.

Dr. Rubin sighed.

"Frankly, I should suspended you both for attacking Ryan and Xander," declared Dr. Rubin.

Alvin, who was tempted to make a sarcastic comment, forced himself to keep his mouth shut. He had learned to let Simon talk when they needed to speak with someone. Simon was able to calm the person they were talking to and often get them out of trouble but when he talked, he often just made them madder.

"But I have an alternate solution. We are having budget cutbacks and are in danger of losing our music program," said Dr. Rubin.

"That's horrible!" exclaimed Simon, his eyes wide.

"But there is a small chance. The district is hosting a music mania contest and the winning school receives $25 000. If we win, we could save our music program," explained Dr. Rubin.

Alvin's eyes widened and he couldn't stop himself from commenting, "I thought you didn't like us?"

Dr. Rubin's eyes widened incredibly and her mouth dropped open slightly. She struggled to find something to say but found she couldn't. After a few seconds she took a deep breath and asked a question she feared the answer to.

"We only just met today. I have not been that hard on you, have I?" she questioned, horrified.

"No. It's just you don't seem to like having us here," said Simon shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm afraid I've given you the wrong impression then. You will not receive any special treatment for being rock-stars here at school, that in itself is true," explained Dr. Rubin in a calm voice. "But I love having you here. I consider myself one of your oldest fans. I have all your CD's."

Alvin and Simon's eyes widened while Theodore didn't look too surprised. Though Dr. Rubin had hidden it well, he could tell when she looked at them she was hiding something. Not that he would have ever guessed that exactly.

"So will you do it?" pressed Dr. Rubin

Alvin, Simon and Theodore looked at each other and then turned towards Dr. Rubin.

"Sure," said the brothers together.

Dr. Rubin found the smile on her face impossible to remove...

* * *

The elevator slid open and Ian stepped out into the hallway. Pulling his bag up higher on his shoulder he began walking down the hallway. The chipettes were all asleep in his bag so they hadn't seen him buying the new room in this hotel. It would have likely been a problem to buy a place before _he_ had appeared. But now all he had done was rip the attendant's mind to shreds and demand she accept a fake credit card.

Pushing his key into the door, he quickly unlocked it and entered before closing the door behind him and flipping on the lights. He let out a nice smile at the sight of the room. It had been months since he had been in such a nice place and soon it was all he would be in. When he destroyed the chipmunks, everything would go back to normal.

Putting his bag down on the table he opened it and left it there. When the chipettes woke up they would be able to explore the apartment but right now he really needed some sleep. For some reason he was feeling very drained and he didn't understand why.

* * *

Simon sighed and pushed a half-eaten apple into the garbage can beside the table. He was giving the room a decent cleaning from all the crap Toby was leaving all over the place. In the background he could hear the TV narrating Theodore's favorite show, Meerkat Manor. Whenever it was on he would watch it and no one could take him away from the TV. Kicking an empty wrapper in the garbage can, Simon wondered how on earth one person could be such a slob.

"I feel like I'm living in a garbage pit," growled Simon.

Alvin, who had just entered the room, jumped up onto the table. Before Simon could even do anything Alvin had wrapped his arms around him. Simon struggled for a few seconds while Alvin refused to remove his hands but eventually Simon was forced to stop struggling and breath. Instantly the scent of Alvin's fur filled his nose and he felt himself calming down. After a few seconds Alvin let him go and Simon smiled at him.

"Thanks Alvin, nothing calms me down like smelling you," said Simon with a smile.

"Are you saying I stink?" questioned Alvin raising an eyebrow.

Simon laughed and wrapped his arms around Alvin. Breathing deeply he pulled his arms tighter around Alvin who quickly responded by wrapping his own arms back around Simon. After a few seconds they let go of each other and Alvin kissed Simon on his cheek.

"Let's relax and watch Meerkat Manor with Theodore. You could use some rest," said Alvin, pulling Simon towards the chair.

Simon sighed and halfheartedly tried to pull away from Alvin as he was dragged forwards, but he had no time to prepare as Alvin jumped onto the chair with him in tow. He was so caught off guard that when they landed he fell and was tangled into a ball with Alvin. Theodore looked away from his show and laughed at them as they untangled themselves. Alvin, Simon and Theodore laid down on the chair and quietly watched the show together.

* * *

A few hours later, after having had a light dinner, Simon and Theodore were sitting on the couch watching Toby and Alvin play Wii Bowling against each other. Toby was winning but Alvin wasn't that far behind. Toby held the Wii remote up to his face and breathed deeply. Pulling back his arm he swung forward towards the screen. They watched with bated breath as Toby's ball rolled down the lane and hit in the exact center. The pins exploded outwards and a big title appeared on the screen.

"Oh yeah! A Turkey for the Tobester!" exclaimed Toby with a grin.

Alvin picked up his Wii remote and threaded the loop around his shoulder. Pulling the remote back he threw it forward and thanked god for lunarium. He was able to hold onto the remote only thanks to his enhanced strength. They watched, not breathing as Alvin's ball rolled down the lane and hit the exact center as well. Again the pins exploded outwards and a small title appeared on the screen.

"Yes, I got a strike!" shouted Alvin

For the next half-hour Toby and Alvin continued to battle it out on the Wii. In the end, the games ended with Toby having won three games and Alvin having won two. Laughing happily, Toby bent down and turned off the Wii and the TV.

"So, how was your first day of school guys?" questioned Toby sitting down on the couch.

Simon snarled and immediately began to rant about what had gone on at school. From being almost stepped on, to being attacked, to attacking back, to being dunked in a toilet, and everything else he could think off. Toby listened wide eyed as Simon spoke. He never thought he would hear the quiet Simon snarling and complaining about school of all things.

"I'm sorry your day was so bad guys, but I promise the second day is always better," said Toby honestly.

"What was school like for you Toby?" queried Theodore

Toby's eyes widened slightly as Theodore's question caused him to flashback. He had been an easy target for people to pick on. No one had liked him and he had looked like a dork. In high school he had braces on his teeth and was often made fun of.

He remembered one time where someone had put a 'pinch me' sign on his back. He had gone all day being pinched and no one had taken pity on him. To make matters worse, the girl he liked always seemed to be around when this was happening. Even when he had gym, she would be there putting up a poster or some other thing.

Sighing, Toby snapped out of it and looked at Theodore. "I'll be honest with you Theodore. I wasn't the most popular kid at school, and was often picked on because of it. Kids can be real jerks if you let them. Just stand up for yourself and you should be fine," explained Toby.

The boys nodded and Toby told them it was time for bed. Jumping off the couch they immediately scurried out of the room. A quick teeth brushing and change of clothing and they were all tucked under the blanket in the living room chair.

"Night Toby," said the boys together.

"Night boys," responded Toby shutting Dave's door.

Theodore snuggled into the side of the chair he was in and almost immediately fell asleep. Alvin and Simon cuddled into each others arms and fell asleep a few minutes later. Tomorrow would hopefully be a better day.

* * *

Within the mist he pushed himself closer towards the light that he could almost reach out and touch. He was so close that he could feel air blowing on him. It may have taken him years to close the distance but it was worth it. He was almost out of the mist and the pain had disappeared what felt like weeks ago. Finally, he would be free of this cursed place and it's darn mist. Who knew, maybe someone would be able to tell him what had happened in the years he had been gone.

Reaching his arm forward, he smiled and let out a shout of victory as his hand touched the light. Warmth flooded through him but before he could do anything he suddenly found himself being pushed backwards. Something was keeping him from exiting the mist. Struggling with all his might, he tried to reach the light once again. But it was no use. The more he struggled the further back he seemed to be pushed.

Growling, he pushed harder against the mist. Harder than he had ever tried to push against it before. The light moved an inch closer. Grinning in victory, he took another step with all his strength and will behind it. The light moved closer. Struggling he put another foot forward, he would reach the light again.

And this time, he would not be pushed back...


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and The Chipmunks, nor do I make any money whatsoever from writing and posting this fanfiction. **

**Chapter 4 – Road of Betrayal **

_Within the mist he pushed himself closer towards the light that he could almost reach out and touch. He was so close that he could feel air blowing on him. It may have taken him years to close the distance but it was worth it. He was almost out of the mist and the pain had disappeared what felt like weeks ago. Finally he would be free of this cursed place and its darn mist. Who knew maybe someone would be able to tell him what had happened in the years he had been gone. _

_Reaching his arm forward he smiled and let out a shout of victory as his hand touched the light. Warmth flooded through him but before he could do anything he suddenly found himself being pushed backwards. Something was keeping him from exiting the mist. Struggling with all his might he tried to reach the light once again. But it was no use. The more he struggled the further back he seemed to be pushed. _

_Growling he pushed harder against the mist. Harder than he had ever tried to push against it before. The light moved an inch closer. Grinning in victory he took another step with all his strength and will behind it. The light moved closer. Struggling he put another foot forward, he would reach the light again. _

_And this time, he would not be pushed back... _

* * *

Alvin yawned loudly and slowly before carefully pouring the milk into his cereal bowl. Toby had bought them a new alarm clock while he was out and it worked nicely. It was an alarm clock that used music instead. So he had woken up this morning to listen to himself singing, which had not harmed his ears or put him in a bad mood for the rest of the day. Eating a spoonful of frosted flakes, he wondered what today would bring.

Toby had told them the second days was always better but he just couldn't bring himself to believe that without proof. Alvin nodded absently as Theodore and Simon jumped onto the table and got their own breakfasts. Drinking the milk at the bottom of his bowl, Alvin casually sent lunarium through his veins and tossed his bowl into the sink across the room. He blinked a few times and looked around to make sure Toby hadn't seen. Thankfully Toby was still in Dave's room, likely already on the game system.

He was proven wrong though as Toby walked into the room yawning loudly. He dropped down into a chair and poured himself a bowl of cereal. Alvin, deciding he didn't need to watch his brothers or Toby eat, jumped down from his chair and headed into the bathroom to brush his teeth again and brush his hair. Sighing as he ran the brush through a few knots he knew he would need to have a shower tonight. Heading into the bedroom he grabbed his backpack and slung it over his shoulder before jumping onto the lounge couch, leaning back into the cushion, and closing his eyes.

He knew Simon would call him when they were ready to go...

* * *

Simon yelped as he twisted to the side and dodged an incoming ball. The day had started out great. They had done some math and some science and he had been loving it. But then gym had started. He hadn't been too sure about having to run laps and do pushups but that had been okay. What was not okay was the game of dodgeball they were playing now. The idea of big balls being thrown at him was not something he thought of as fun.

Maybe it wouldn't have been so bad if all the football players hadn't somehow ended up on one team and all the others on the other. Dodging another ball, he allowed the lunarium flowing through him to enhance his senses. He had felt bad about using lunarium at first. But after seeing Theodore smacked with a ball and sent flying across the room, he had changed his mind. It was too bad he couldn't enhance his physical abilities like Alvin... or he would be doing the same thing Alvin was.

A few feet beside him, Alvin was catching and blocking everything thrown at him, then throwing balls back with incredible strength and speed. Though his aim was off, he was becoming a juggernaut in the gym. Nothing had hit him yet and anything thrown at his empty hands was caught. Whipping another ball forward, Alvin grinned as he knocked Xander out of the game. He turned and grinned at Simon who grinned right back.

Turning back towards the game they both continued in their own way. Alvin catching and blocking and Simon just dodging everything. Finally though, Ryan and the last two members of the other team teamed up. All of them throwing their balls in such a way Simon was unable to dodge. Alvin watched horrified as Simon was hit from three different directions and sent spinning across the gym before landing in a heap beside Theodore.

Alvin growled and turned to face Ryan and the two others. His eyes flashed brightly as two balls ripped through the air and sent Ryan's two accomplices skidding backwards before they fell to the ground. Alvin turned his look to Ryan and Ryan was so shocked he threw his ball with excessive force. Alvin could do nothing but hold up his hands and catch it. The impact of it hitting him sent him skidding a few feet back but it was nothing he couldn't handle.

Alvin looked up and smiled at Ryan as the bell rang. Ryan looked at him with a thoughtful expression, his previous shock completely gone. He called over Xander and they conversed quickly for a few seconds. Alvin was helping Simon to his feet, and they were walking out of the gym, when Ryan called out.

"Hey fur-ball! You're pretty good. How would you like to join the football team?"

Alvin immediately froze. One of his biggest dreams was to play varsity football and he couldn't believe that Ryan was offering. It was common knowledge that Ryan, who was the captain of the football team, hated all three of them with a passion. Which meant that he must be incredibly impressed to throw away his hate and ask Alvin to join the team.

"Hmm, interesting proposition. I thought you hated us?" questioned Alvin.

"The team is more important than petty grudges. You have till school ends today to give your answer Don't take too long to think it over," responded Ryan before standing and walking away.

Alvin nodded absently and turned around to help his brothers to the nurse. Though Simon would recover quickly, Theodore would need some medical care. The lunarium flowing through Simon would help him heal but Theodore didn't have that luxury. Leading his brothers through the hallways they stopped outside the nurses office and pushed the door open. The nurse looked surprised to see them but her caring instinct quickly took over.

She carefully checked over Simon and Theodore for bruises. She was surprised to find that though Simon and Theodore were both covered in them, they appeared to be healing as she watched. Chalking it up to something she didn't know about chipmunks, the nurse sprayed their bruises with some fresh water to clean them off before telling them they would be fine and sending them off to lunch.

Alvin, Simon and Theodore left the office and headed towards the cafeteria.

* * *

Alvin jumped and twisted in the air, catching the grape Theodore had thrown in his paws before crashing to the ground. Laughing loudly, he pretended to be a crowd cheering as he threw the grape to the ground like he had just gotten a touchdown. Across from him Simon was absently playing chess against a member of the chess club. To join the chess club you had to be able to beat or at least play incredibly well against one of their junior members.

Simon was currently dominating the game... if you could call it that. The junior member he was playing against was worse than Alvin for heavens sake!. Sighing, Simon made his move and hit the timer before looking up. He was surprised to see Ryan signaling him to catch Alvin's attention. Struggling against himself to decide if he should inform Alvin or not ,Simon's loving nature came through. He tapped Alvin on the shoulder and pointed towards the jock table.

"You're being paged," said Simon softly as he examined the chess board.

Alvin looked up and was surprised to see Ryan waving him over. He forced himself to turn away and look at Simon. He knew that if he went over to that table it meant he accepted a place on the football team. He really wanted that but knew that it was also Simon's decision. Simon was part of his life and if Simon didn't want him to join the football team, he wouldn't.

"Can I Simon?" questioned Alvin

"Go ahead Alvin, we both know how much you want to," said Theodore as he munched on a grape.

Alvin nodded at Theodore but continued to stare at Simon. Finally Simon nodded and Alvin hugged him tightly before spinning around and jumping down from the table. Simon looked up as Alvin jumped onto the jock table and knocked his paw against everyone's hands. He knew that Alvin really wanted this more than anything but that didn't stop the pain of sadness and lonesomeness from striking out at him.

Sighing, he turned back to the chess game he had almost won...

* * *

The next few weeks seemed to go by in a blur for Alvin. He spent his days at school hanging out with Ryan and his football gang. He was introduced to the coach and taught the rules and formations of the team. He was told, even if he didn't make it as a player, him already knowing the plays and formations would help him if he did. He even started spending his lunch everyday at the jock table. He entertained the ladies and practiced his catching by catching grapes the team threw in every odd direction. He even heard girls talking about him everywhere. No longer did he hear about his singing voice but how cute and adorable of a football player he would make. His afternoons he spent in the workout room pumping weights and running laps with everyone else on the team.

Alvin failed to realize as the time he spent with his brothers became less and less. Slowly his senses began to dull and the constant presences he had felt since entering the school began to disappear. He was so entwined with the possibility of joining the football team everything else seemed to disappear. Soon even thoughts of Simon were pushed from his mind by the plays he was memorizing.

Sighing deeply, Alvin pulled up the small machine nut he was using as a weight effortlessly. His normal strength had increased greatly with all the training he was doing so things that he had used lunarium to accomplish could now be done without it.

Never before had he felt so..so..so awesome.

Putting his nut down on the small weight stand a member of the team had made for him, Alvin waved goodbye and headed towards the showers. As he let the water rush over his fur his dulled senses failed to detect the presence of a Tainted outside the school.

Or the presence of Simon rushing off to meet it...

* * *

Meanwhile, back across town in the apartment complex, Ian wandered into the hallway and grabbed the newspaper. He had been working tirelessly to renew old contacts to be able to make the chipettes stars. Because without them being stars, he would never be able to ruin the chipmunks. But no matter what he did, no-one seemed to care about the old contacts he had with them.

"Bernie, I'm telling you, the Chipmunks are old news. I've got the next big thing."

But after that he would never get any further. He would always be hung up on and it was starting to annoy him. The only thing he could do was go to their offices and _make_ them want to help. But he knew it was not worth the trouble it would cause. Sighing, Ian looked at the newspaper and his eyes widened.

"Girls, you're going to school," he muttered with an evil grin...

* * *

Simon spun around and blasted the Tainted away with a wave of his hand. Jumping backwards, he held up his hand and let the moisture from the air form a spear of water above him. A quick pulse of power later and a thick powerful spear of ice had replaced it. Hurling the spear forward he breathed a deep sigh of relief as it ripped through and destroyed the Tainted. Panting, he allowed the lunarium to leave him and he crumpled to his knees.

He didn't even notice as he reverted to his chipmunk form. He was so tired. This was the thirteenth wave of Tainted that he had been forced to fight alone. With Alvin always with the football team he never had any help anymore. Simon sighed and struggled to his feet. He was incredibly disappointed and angry at Alvin. It was almost like Alvin had forgotten he existed. Whenever he saw him all he talked about what football this and football that. Alvin had even stopped wanting to cuddle at night... said he was too exhausted.

What did Alvin know about exhaustion? He wasn't the one fighting Tainted after Tainted alone. Frowning, Simon allowed lunarium to swirl around him as he teleported back to school. He was late for his second class and no doubt Alvin hadn't even noticed he wasn't there. Pushing the door open he nodded absently as Miss Ortega informed him she wanted to speak to him after school. Climbing into his chair he pulled out a pencil and began to work on the textbook assignment that he was already two days behind on.

He was going to talk with Alvin at lunch today...

* * *

Simon walked up to the jock table as soon as he had escaped the classroom. Miss Ortega had wanted to talk to him then instead of after school. As he approached the table he watched as Alvin flipped backwards through the air and caught a grape in his mouth. Jumping up onto the table he took a step forward and Alvin spun around to look at him.

"Yo, what up S!" exclaimed Alvin holding up his paw.

Simon just stared at Alvin with an annoyed expression on his face. Alvin knew he didn't like doing high fives or anything else that required physical contact in front of others. Just how out of it had Alvin become while he hung out with all these damn jocks?

"Wow, don't hate on the high fives," said Alvin emphasizing his hand.

"Yay...high five," said Simon struggling to contain his snarl as he poked Alvin's hand.

"Look Alvin, I know you guys have been busy, with your sporting endeavors and whatnot..." Simon trailed off, unsure of what to say without giving anything away. "But I could really use your help at home."

"Oh, no can do. Ry-Dog is going to teach me how to get pretty girls to do my homework," said Alvin with a grin putting his paws into his hoodie pockets.

Simon forced his jaw not to drop open in shock. What in the world was going through Alvin's mind lately? Just what the hell had happened to cause Alvin to become such an idiot? Simon continued to talk to Alvin for a few more minutes, arguing about how he had promised Theodore they would watch Meerkat Manor and how it was his turn to do the laundry, but Alvin shrugged everything off and sounded like he didn't care at all.

The final straw though, was when Ryan threw an apple at the garbage can and missed. Simon politely asked him if he was going to pick that up. Ryan of course told him that he was going to do no such thing. Growling softly, Simon turned and looked at Alvin who just shrugged. Simon literally had to struggle not to unleashed his lunarium and slam a blast of energy into Alvin's face.

Their crystal connected them to nature and having once lived in nature they knew how bad littering was. The old Alvin would never have allowed Ryan to litter without doing anything. Was Alvin so desperate to be on the football team that he had forgotten everything else?

Jumping down from the table Simon picked up the apple and threw it into the glass with perfect accuracy so it rebounded and landed in the garbage can. With a parting shot at Ryan's crappy jock skills, Simon spun around and left. Alvin was so horrified at how Simon had embarrassed him in front of his friends he missed the faint glow of Simon's eyes and the energy crackling around his body. Telling his jock friends that his brother was a joker, Alvin quickly rushed after him.

Running through the hallways he skidded to a stop beside Simon.

"Why are you trying to embarrass me in front of me friends?" Alvin demanded.

Simon whipped around to face him and struggled to contain the lunarium flickering all around him. The hallways were crowded and it was definitely not the place to lose control. But the look on Alvin's face almost caused him to lose it. Alvin looked like he believed that was what was really happening. That Simon was the one embarrassing him.

"You gotta be kidding me! They're the ones you should be embarrassed by," growled Simon before spinning around and continuing down the hallway.

"Good luck with the show guys," said a girl in the hallway pinning up a music mania poster.

"I got front row seats," added the girl behind her.

Theodore jumped down from beside the poster and rushed to join his brothers.

"So, what song are we going to sing?" he asked.

Alvin and Simon both looked thoughtful as they started walking down the hallway. Theodore immediately fell into step beside them and they quietly talked back and forth. Simon was shocked when Alvin said it didn't matter. No one would be able to beat them anyways. About to knock some sense back into Alvin he was forced to stop in shock as three lockers closed in front of them.

Standing beside each of them were three of the prettiest girls Simon had ever seen. If he didn't know he was already in love with Alvin he might have instantly fallen in love with one of them. The one with purple glasses most likely. She was quite a bit prettier than the other two girls, who he assumed were her sisters. But what was really impressive was that the three girls were chipmunks. And by the look of them they could obviously talk.

It had been a long time since they left the forest and Simon had given up hope on ever finding another like him ever again. He had always thought his brothers and their mother were the only talking chipmunks around. Looking at Alvin, he saw he was looking at the chipette with blue eyes quite strangely. Theodore was also looking at one of the chipettes funny, almost like how Simon looked at Alvin.

Before they could introduce themselves though, the bell rang and the chipettes walked away. Simon and Alvin looked at each other and shrugged before shaking Theodore out of the daze he was in. Nodding at each other, they made their way to the music classroom for their first practice with Miss Ortega.

* * *

Simon watched with his mouth hanging open as the chipettes sang Hot N Cold in the music room in front of them. The music practice had been going fine before they arrived. They had been harmonizing well and were taking a break, and a quick picture with Dr. Rubin, when Toby had arrived. Toby had made a complete fool of himself in front of Miss Ortega, who it turned out he had a crush on. and had even broken quite a few things before rushing back out to the car.

Simon was promising to get everything replaced when something he had never thought possible happened. Their worst...okay, second worst... enemy in life walked into the room. Ian Hawk came strolling in criticizing their 'chipmunk honesty' and offering his girls for music mania. But to make matters even worse, Simon could clearly sense an incredible amount of taint on Ian. It was obvious that Ian was becoming, or already was, a Tainted.

But in the school there was nothing they could do about it, and to make matters even more worse than before, the chipettes had jumped onto the stage. Apparently Ian was managing them and they thought he was incredible. Simon had almost blasted Ian out of the building right then but before he could do anything, Ian had suggest Dr. Rubin listen to the girls sing first. It was to his surprise that the girls immediately burst into song.

He had been shocked to discover they were incredible. It was obvious to him that Ian was using them for something but at the moment there was nothing he could do about it. He watched and listened as they sang and the music classroom began to fill with students. Ian had 'accidentally' turned on the P.A. system so the whole school could hear. As the girls came to a stop everyone watching burst out into applause and Ian turned to grin at Dr. Rubin.

Simon had been thankful when Dr. Rubin immediately shot him down again. But then horrified when she was forced to make a deal. This Friday there would be sing-off between the Chipmunks and the Chipettes. They would both sing one song and whoever got more applause would represent the school at music mania. Simon had been forced to restrain Alvin as he prepared to attack Ian. Dragging his brother out of the music room and towards the car, Simon wondered what they were going to do.

Things just kept getting better and better...

* * *

Alvin sighed as he leaned back against the thick cushion of the chair. Simon had managed to force him into watching Meerkat Manor with Theodore but that didn't mean he liked it. He was content to simply watch the show and not say anything, until that is he heard Simon speak up.

"I'm so glad that Miss Ortega is going to be able to help us practice everyday after school," said Simon happily.

Alvin's eyes widened as he sat up and turned to look at Simon. Simon knew he had football practice and stuff after school. There was no way he was ditching that for some crummy music practice. Besides it wasn't like they could possibly lose. Sure the girls were good but they were just so much better.

"Whoa! Everyday?" questioned Alvin in shock before continuing, "But Ryan and I have..."

"Alvin, stop right there. We're a team, we need you," interrupted Simon.

"Relax Si, we're not going to lose. We'll talk about it in the morning," said Alvin turning over and closing his eyes.

Simon growled and his eyes glowed brightly. He was so damn sick of Alvin's attitude. What had happened to the Alvin he had fallen in love with because this certainly wasn't it. Struggling to calm himself down, Simon closed his eyes and rolled over in bed. Hopefully Alvin would listen to reason in the morning.

Theodore looked at his two brothers and sighed. Alvin was being an idiot lately and it looked like Simon wouldn't be able to handle much more. Hopefully he would be there when Simon finally snapped.

Or who knew what could happen...

* * *

At the edge of the mist the lone figure grinned as he finally got right in front of the light. This time he would not be pushed back. He would touch that light and go through even if it killed him. Reaching his arm forward he smiled and let out a shout of victory as his hand touched the light. Warmth flooded through him and knowledge instantly filled his mind. He knew exactly who he was and what had happened. Stepping into the light with his eyes closed, he stretched and cracked his neck from side to side. Tilting his head back he breathed in the fresh air and warm sunlight.

Life was everywhere around him and he could feel it. The baby birds sitting in the tree in front of him waiting for their mother to return. The beautiful flowing river a mile to his right where fish were jumping in and out of the water. The bears slowly making their way towards him and the deers grazing in the grass to his left.

Opening his eyes he took in his surroundings. He was in some type of forest and it was obviously an untouched one.

Letting the lunarium inside himself grow he felt his features change. And as he reached out to search for Simon's presence he couldn't help but wonder... what had changed in the years he had been gone? How had Simon and Alvin developed in the time he had been gone? What would life be like now that he was complete? Now that Shade was gone what differences would he discover in himself? A massive cyclone of black lunarium began to cycle around him.

A smile broke out across his face, and Aaron began to disappear, only to suddenly let out a pain-filled scream and drop to the ground unconscious...


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and The Chipmunks, nor do I make any money whatsoever from writing and posting this fanfiction.**

**Chapter 5 – Rebirth **

_As he reached out to search for Simon's presence he couldn't help but wonder. What had changed in the years he had been gone? How had Simon and Alvin developed in the time he had been gone? What would life be like now that he was complete? Now that Shade was gone what differences would he discover in himself. A massive cyclone of black lunarium began to cycle around him. _

_A smile broke out across his face, and Aaron began to disappear. Only to suddenly let out a pain-filled scream and drop to the ground unconscious... _

* * *

The next morning when everyone had woken up, Toby had a hard time believing he was in the same house. Alvin and Simon were snapping at each other for the smallest thing when they thought Theodore wasn't looking, though whenever Theodore came into the room both of them would stop and try to act normal. Which was difficult when they refused to speak or look at each other.

Simon had woken up hoping he could convince Alvin what an idiot he was being but Alvin didn't seem to think that he was doing anything wrong. The more Simon talked, the more Alvin just brushed everything aside, and by the time the conversation was over Simon was practically glowing with energy. It took him a half-hour of deep breathing to calm down enough to join the breakfast table.

After a quiet breakfast, everyone made their way to the bedroom to grab their backpacks before heading out to the car. Toby had gotten better with all the driving he had been doing so the drive to school was nice and calm but once they got to school Simon and Alvin broke off and rushed in opposite directions leaving Theodore alone. During classes they refused to sit beside each other or help each other in any way.

When lunch time came around, Alvin caught sight of Brittany in the lunch line. She was standing on her tray and being slid along the counter. Deciding that now was a good time to try and talk her out of associating with Ian he scurried over to the counter.

"Hmm, let's see, what else am I in the mood for?" questioned Brittany quietly to herself.

Jumping through the air, Alvin landed lightly on Brittany's lunch tray. She took a step back in surprise and shock as he smiled and waved gently.

"Hi. I was wondering if I could talk to you?" asked Alvin.

Brittany's eyes narrowed and she whipped her head to the side. A quick "No" was all the response Alvin got as she asked one of the servers for the grapes, but when she took a step back as the server put them down in front of her, she failed to adjust for the fact Alvin was on her tray and walked backwards right into him.

She mumbled an apology, blushed and turned away as quickly as she could. Alvin frowned at her strange behavior but just pushed it aside as a girl thing. As the tray slid down the counter Alvin wondered what he could say to convince her.

"It will only take a minute. I just want to warn you about Ian," said Alvin calmly.

Brittany whirled around and faced him with a glare. "You should be grateful to Ian! Instead you just tossed him aside," snarled Brittany.

Alvin's eyes widened and he wondered what in the world she was talking about. Just as he was about to ask her though he suddenly heard her continue talking... muttering things about how rude he had been and how he had even attacked Ian... how he only cared about himself and a number of other things. There was only one problem with what he was hearing. Brittany's mouth had failed to move the entire time.

It took him only two seconds to figure out what was going on. His specialty had come to the front and he was reading her thoughts. Shrugging this sudden new found ability of his power to the side, he opened his mouth to tell Brittany exactly what Ian was.

"How do I put this gently? He's a heartless, uncaring devil and one of the things he did for us, was to lock us in a cage," snapped Alvin, unable to control his temper.

Alvin frowned mentally as he saw the shift in Brittany's face. She was obviously annoyed about him snapping at her, and the things he had said about Ian. It was too bad his temper had been so horrible lately. If he had tried to explain calmly maybe she would have been more inclined to listen to him.

He suddenly snapped back into the conversation as his senses flared. He immediately noticed two things. First, Brittany was glaring at him and going on about how Ian would never do something like that. Second, the tray was approaching the end and Brittany had failed to notice.

"Umm, Brittany..." interrupted Alvin pointing behind her.

"No, I won't listen to this anymore Alvin," snarled Brittany ignoring him and titlting her head up into the air.

"But..." started Alvin as the tray started to tip over the edge.

"But nothing, Ian is taking us straight to the to....ahh," Brittany trailed off and started to yell as the tray started falling.

Alvin reacted before Brittany could fall more than a few inches. He jumped to the counter and his paw snapped out and wrapped around one of her paws, stopping her in mind air. Straining slightly, Alvin flooded lunarium through his veins and lifted her up onto the counter. Brittany blinked a few times and breathed in and out deeply. Then she looked at him with a contemplative expression on her face.

Alvin nodded at her before turning to leave. It was obvious to him that convincing Brittany was a lost cause but as he started to walk away he felt a paw grab his shoulder. It was only the knowledge that it was a paw he felt that stopped him from whipping around and attacking. Breathing to relax he turned and looked at Brittany with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes?" he questioned.

"Tell me what you wanted to. The Alvin that Ian told me about would have just let me fall, so he must not be telling me something," said Brittany seriously.

Alvin smiled and led her over to his table. They climbed up and he stood beside his brothers as she walked over to stand beside her sisters. Smiling at each other he allowed the chipettes to ask questions while he and his brothers answered them. As the conversation went on and on, he watched as Brittany, Eleanor and Jeanette got more and more furious. When the lunch bell finally rang, they thanked them politely and scurried out of the lunchroom.

Ian was going to get a talking to...

* * *

Back in Ian's apartment, Ian was listening to the chipettes practice '_Single Ladies_', the song he had chosen for them to perform for the sing-off. He had been surprised when the chipettes had gotten back from school and refused to talk to him. They were even giving him strange looks and as they sang he saw they weren't really paying attention.

_Uh oh oh. Uh oh oh oh oh oh. Uh oh oh oh _

Ian frowned as the girls sang the end of the chorus completely flat. Growling in his head he paused the music and turned to look down at the girls.

"If you aren't even going to try girls, I might as well package you and send you back to whatever tree you came from," said Ian seriously.

The chipettes eyes widened and they started to frown. It seemed Alvin had been right, Ian really was an asshole. But then again, he might just be in a bad mood. Brittany looked at her sisters and they nodded at each other. Earlier they had talked and said they would give Ian a chance to defend himself before they decided on what to do.

"We have a few questions for you Ian," said Brittany glaring at him.

Ian struggled to hold back a snarl as he nodded his head. He listened with growing horror as the chipettes pointed out every bad thing he had done to the chipmunks. He stuttered and tried to find a good answer but it was too late. Brittany had already taken her sisters by the arms and started to leave. She had obviously decided Alvin was right and that Ian was not to be trusted.

Glaring, Ian allowed the strange power he had been gifted to flood through his body. Running to the other side of the piano he looked down at the girls with his glowing yellow eyes. They all let out a scream and started to run away but Ian had suddenly become to fast for them. He grabbed them by their tails and held them up at face level. Staring into their eyes he smiled as they started to scream in pain.

He had discovered almost immediately after getting his power that he could make people do what he wanted. All he had to do was look them in the eyes and it was as if their minds were rewritten in his image. After a few seconds the girls stopped screaming and he placed them gently back down on the piano. The chipettes looked up at him and their eyes flashed yellow.

"We are so going to destroy those chipmunks," snarled Brittany.

Ian grinned and began to laugh. Soon the chipmunks would be nothing more than a bad memory...

* * *

Simon let the cool early-afternoon breeze flow through his fur as he stood on one of the many tables in the courtyard. West Eastman was blessed to have a courtyard in the middle of the school and it was where many enjoyed their lunch-hour. Simon liked to come outside and practice his chess skills by himself. Which incidentally was what he was doing at the moment. Moving his black pawn forward a space he hit the timer and moved around to the other side of the board.

His senses alerted him as a student started walking towards him. Pretending to be concentrating on his game, Simon looked up and recognized the student as a member of Ryan's gang. Not one of the jocks though, so he would be safe from being attacked or anything. The student stopped in front of the table and sat down on top of it. Simon stopped what he was doing and looked up raising an eyebrow.

"Can I help you?" questioned Simon.

"I was wondering if I could help you. Jeremy Smith, student body president," said Jeremy, introducing himself as he held out a finger for Simon to shake.

"Simon Seville, it's nice to meet you," responded Simon shaking Jeremy's finger.

"I saw you stand up to Ryan in the lunchroom. That takes guts, which is exactly what were looking for in a Litter Monitor," explained Jeremy.

Simon was so shocked that he failed to notice his senses screaming at him, or to think about the fact that Jeremy was one of Ryan's gang. He had been learning how to tell if people were lying using the instructions in Aaron's journal but without conscious thought on it he missed what his senses were telling him. Which of course were currently screaming at him that Jeremy was lying through his teeth.

He had never been asked to do something like that before. Normally people just tossed him aside when they saw he was a chipmunk. Or they noticed Alvin and he then meant nothing to them. Simon was so excited that he found himself immediately agreeing. Jeremy grinned and handed him a notepad. He explained that if he caught someone littering he could give them a citation and they would then have to work it off after school or at another lunch.

Simon nodded at Jeremy and watched him walk away before returning to his game. Simon never noticed Jeremy speaking to Ryan as they walked out of the courtyard together. Moving his king forward Simon knocked over the other side's king and grinned.

Today was looking up...

* * *

At lunch, Simon walked into the cafeteria with a big grin on his face. He scurried to the center of the cafeteria and spoke in a soft tone that never-the-less seemed to project to every corner of the room.

"I'm Simon and I'm the Litter Monitor," he announced.

He then carefully explained everything Jeremy had told him to everyone in the cafeteria, never once noticing how Ryan and his friends were laughing at him. He began walking around the cafeteria, stopping at tables and telling people to pick the things he spotted up, and everything was going really well until he saw Alvin enter the room. Though he continued walking around the room, he listened as Ryan told the entire room that Alvin was now a full member of the football team.

He was walking over to congratulate Alvin when Ryan hurled an empty milk carton through the air. Simon's eyebrow twitched as the carton landed on the ground beside him, the little bit of milk left in it spraying in all directions. As he looked up towards Ryan and glared, his eyes flashed slightly.

"You are going to pick that up...right?" he questioned.

"No," answered Ryan with a shrug.

Simon's eyes flashed brightly and Ryan and his friends who were watching jumped slightly in shock. Alvin, who was also watching, swore in his head. Simon must be really upset about something for his patience and temper to be so short. As Alvin watched, Simon was suddenly walking across the table towards Ryan and he couldn't help but wonder what had pissed Simon off so much that he looked to be just barely restraining his powers.

Simon flipped open the notebook and handed a citation to Ryan. Considering the matter closed he turned around and started walking away... but was forced to stop suddenly as a crumpled up ball of paper flew over his head and onto the ground. Simon looked behind him towards Ryan and immediately figured out what had happened. Ryan had crumpled the citation and thrown it away.

"You want to play that game? Then fine, I can play that game all day," snarled Simon taking a step towards Ryan.

"It's a joke, we..." laughed Ryan loudly.

"Litter is no joking mater," interrupted Simon taking another step forward.

"No dude, we're messing with you. There's no such thing as Litter Monitor," laughed Ryan as Jeremy sat down at the table beside him.

Simon's eyes widened and he struggled to remain calm. What was he thinking? Of course no one would want him for anything. He was just a nobody... he should have known right from the start.

"Haha, pretty funny right," chuckled Alvin nervously.

Simon spun around and faced Alvin, his face showing the hurt he was feeling.

"You knew about this?" he asked shocked.

Alvin nodded to signify he had found out before Simon and Simon felt a few tears fill his eyes as his world went crashing down around him. Even Alvin had betrayed him. Of all the people he had expected it from, Alvin was the last. Maybe... maybe that was why now it felt like his heart had been ripped out.

"Does... does the word 'brother' mean anything to you?" questioned Simon as he turned away from Alvin and faced Ryan. "And you, still need to pick up that litter."

Ryan smirked and looked down at Simon, "You want me to get rid of litter?" he asked.

Simon nodded and had no time to react as he was suddenly lifted up into the air. His eyes flashed brightly as he flooded lunarium through his veins but it was too late. Ryan whipped his arm forward and sent Simon flying across the room. He let out a small yelp as he crashed into the garbage can on the other side of the room.

The lunch bell rang and people started to leave. Alvin ignored Ryan completely and jumped off the table, hurrying towards the garbage can, and when he reached it the last of the students had already left. He prepared to jump onto the edge of the plastic can when he caught sight of something that scared him. Flicking across the top of the garbage in the can were thin streams of blue energy.

Suddenly Alvin felt a massive build up of energy and he jumped back just in time to see thin blue cracks appear all over the can before it exploded outwards. Simon stood breathing heavily on the ground as burning and smoking trash rained down all around him. The fire sprinklers turned on and started to shower the room with water as Alvin took a step forward. He stopped though as Simon's head snapped up and his eyes pierced into him.

Simon's eyes were glowing brightly but what really shocked Alvin was the faint flickers of yellow he caught in them. Before Alvin could move again, Simon had suddenly closed the distance between them. Alvin's breath caught in his throat as he stared into his eyes. Never had he seen such anger etched into Simon's eyes. He quickly took a step back and raised his hands in surrender.

"Okay, I am a total jerk, I admit it," said Alvin trying to calm Simon down.

Simon looked at him closely and closed his eyes, trying to calm down. Alvin took this as Simon forgiving him and quickly questioned, "So are we cool now?"

Simon snarled and whipped his hand out. It wrapped around Alvin's throat and Alvin gasped and sputtered as he tried to break Simon's grip. Since when had Simon become so much stronger than him? Simon pulled back his fist and Alvin's eyes widened as it started to glow brightly. Alvin shut his eyes and let out a scream as he felt Simon's fist slam into his face. He winced as he slammed into the wall on the other side of the cafeteria.

Alvin look up as Simon slowly walked across the hallway towards him. Struggling to his feet, Alvin flowed lunarium through his veins but was immediately surprised to find it far more difficult than he remembered it being only a week ago. Suddenly Simon was in front of him again. He braced himself and shut his eyes as Simon pulled back his fist again.

"Ugh, Theodore...let go," growled Simon.

Alvin opened his eyes and was shocked to find Theodore holding Simon's arm and seemingly stopping it from moving. Looking up at Theodore he felt his eyes widen in shock. Why in the world were Theodore's eyes glowing and why did he look so serious? Blinking, Alvin found himself once again looking at the cheerful innocent Theodore and chalked it off to his mind playing tricks on him.

"What are you two doing?" questioned Theodore letting go of Simon's arm.

"Nothing. Just telling Alvin that I expect him to show up at the sing-off, football game or not," said Simon before spinning around and walking out of the room.

Alvin watched him go and breathed in deeply before letting out a long sigh. It was obvious he had done something _really_ bad to piss off Simon. He would have to think carefully about what he had done the past week. He couldn't remember doing anything really bad. Today had just been a joke and he had nothing to do with it so it couldn't have anything to do with this. Sighing, Alvin walked off to his next class leaving Theodore behind him. He would think about it more after the football game and sing-off...

Theodore watched his brothers leave and frowned. He had felt taint flowing from Simon before he had arrived. The situation wasn't looking good. One more big shock of anger and Simon would likely snap. But at least it looked like they had both thrown off him being able to catch Simon's arm as luck. And Alvin seemed to think he had only imagined his eyes glowing.

Theodore walked off with a smile. It was good to be underestimated. It surprised people...

* * *

Alvin sat on the bench with the rest of the football team that was not currently on the field. Everyone except him and Ryan had rotated on and off the field. Ryan had been on the field the entire game and Alvin had been on the bench. It was the first game of the season and they were playing against the undefeated Warriors. The Warriors were widely regarded as the best team around and always seemed to achieve victory.

The last two times West Eastman had played against them they had lost. This time they wanted nothing more than to win. The team had even created new formations and plays just for this one game. Alvin had diligently memorized them all expecting to play. But it seemed Ryan just didn't want him to go on the field or something. Alvin watched painfully as the Warriors got another touchdown moving the score up to 14 to 9 for the Warriors.

Sighing, Alvin grabbed his helmet and waited for Ryan to call him. The game only had two minutes left and they needed to get a touchdown fast. But it was not to be. For the next minute and a half Alvin stared as they were blocked from moving further up the field. Then, as the timer hit 33 seconds, Ryan was slammed hard into the ground. Climbing to his feet Ryan motioned to the couch who told Alvin to head on out.

The team formed a circle and Alvin jumped up onto Ryan's shoulder. The plan was laid out and Alvin rushed excitedly to his position on the field. The ref blew the whistle and Alvin sneakily climbed up Ryan's leg and onto the football before Ryan pulled his arm back and threw it as hard as he could across the field. Twisting so he would hit the ground, Alvin slammed the football down beneath him and skidded through the grass. Jumping to his feet he held the football up high and looked at the ref.

The ref called it safe and the score went up. They had won the game. Alvin was immediately congratulated and lifted into the air by the team but as he was being carried off the field Alvin failed to notice the time. All he could think about was that they had won. Plus the party they were going to have would be awesome.

The sing-off never even entered his mind...

* * *

Toby pushed open the door to backstage and walked in. He had planned to just stay at home this evening but when Julie Ortega had called and spoke to him he had changed his mind. Julie was worried about the boys. Simon and Theodore had both been acting strange lately and she thought it was because Dave wasn't there. She had told him he should come and offer his support because without Dave around, he was the closest thing to a guardian the boys had.

So walking across the room, Toby stopped in front of Simon and Theodore and cleared his throat. Both of them spun around and when they spotted him, raised their eyebrows in surprise.

"Toby, what are you doing here?" asked Simon.

"I just thought I'd come for moral support... but also, I'm here if you need anything," said Toby.

Simon and Theodore smiled and thanked him but Simon's smile didn't last long as Toby asked where Alvin was. Toby was quickly informed about the football game, and how Alvin should have been here already. Toby immediately nodded and told them he would go try and find him. Simon and Theodore were surprised but thanked him immensely as he rushed from the room to go start looking.

Simon turned towards the stage just in time to see Brittany, Eleanor and Jeanette walk out. It was strange. He had thought they had gotten through to the girls but they had come back to school and become incredibly short with them. They glared and spat at them and refused to speak to them at all. Music started playing in the background as the girls started to dance and sing.

_All the single ladies (all the single ladies) _

_All the single ladies (all the single ladies) _

_All the single ladies (all the single ladies) _

_All the single ladies,now put your hands up. _

_Up in the club (club), just broke up (up) _

_I'm doing my own little thing. _

_You decided to dip (dip) and _

_Now you're gonna trip (trip). _

_Cause another brother noticed me. _

_Cause if you liked it then, _

_You should have put a ring on it. _

_If you liked it then you should put a ring on it. _

_Don't be mad once you see that he want it. _

_If you liked it then you should-a put a ring on it. _

_Uh oh oh. Uh oh oh oh oh oh. Uh oh oh oh. _

_Uh oh oh. Uh oh oh oh oh oh. Uh oh oh oh. _

_Cause if you liked it then, _

_You should have put a ring on it. _

_If you liked it then you should put a ring on it. _

_Don't be mad once you see that he want it. _

_If you liked it then you should-a put a ring on it. _

_Uh oh oh. Uh oh oh oh oh oh. Uh oh oh oh. _

_Uh oh oh. _

_Uh oh oh oh oh oh. _

_Uh oh oh oh. _

_Oh oh Yah... _

The girls finished and the crowd went wild. Simon looked over at the door and winced painfully as he felt Toby rushing towards it with Alvin nowhere to be found. When Toby entered the room, Simon didn't listen as he talked. Closing his eyes, Simon began searching for Alvin but he couldn't find him anywhere near them. Maybe the football game had gone into overtime or something.

As Dr. Rubin called them onto the stage Simon looked over at Theodore. Theodore looked as upset and frustrated almost as much as Simon felt. Theodore didn't know what was happening, why was Alvin not here. Was football really more important than them? Of all the people he thought he could count on, Alvin had always been at the top of the list.

"What do we do Simon?" questioned Theodore sadly.

"I know what to do," whispered Simon heading out onto the stage.

Toby watched from behind the curtain as Simon explained that Alvin couldn't be there. He couldn't believe Alvin had just blown off his brothers and as Simon finished talking and the crowd started to boo, Toby knew it was time to go home. Simon and Theodore walked back behind the curtain looking weak and crushed. Neither of them could understand why Alvin had not shown up.

"I'll take you guys home," said Toby.

"Toby, take Theodore home. Alvin will be here and when he gets here... we're going to talk," said Simon quietly, his eyes flashing brightly.

Toby was surprised by the venom in Simon's quiet voice but nodded. As they left the room Simon sat on top of the piano and watched as the chipettes made their victory lap. None of them looked remotely sorry for having won how they did. Wondering what could have changed them so badly, Simon opened his senses and was surprised to find the girls all under some form of mind control. As they left the room past him he reached out and ripped the mind control apart.

Hopefully that would help the girls escape Ian's grasp...

* * *

Alvin rushed into the auditorium two hours after everyone had left. Running to a stop on the stage he panted heavily and looked around. He had missed it, he had completely missed it. Sighing, Alvin ran his paw through his headfur and wondered what to do.

"They're never going to forgive me," he muttered to himself.

"No Alvin, you've lost all chance of forgiveness," said Simon stepping out from behind one of the speakers.

Alvin took one look at Simon and knew he had screwed up badly. Simon's eyes were glowing brightly with a great deal of tainted yellow mixed into them. His fur was spiked up and crackling with excess energy that seemed to be rippling around the entire room. Simon's crystal was also glowing and whipping around his neck as if being blown in a strong wind.

"Simon I," began Alvin.

"Save it!Tell me Alvin, is football really more important than us... more important than me," whispered Simon painfully.

"No, of course not!" shouted Alvin

"Then why did you miss the sing-off?" questioned Simon angrily.

"I was at the...the...the football...football party," answered Alvin wincing as he felt energy ripple around the room.

Simon's eyes glowed brightly and lunarium cycled into view around him. A massive blue aura began to grow larger and larger as lines and spikes of yellow began to appear in it. Alvin took a step back as Simon let out a terrifying howl of rage and anguish.

"AAAAALLLLLVVVVVIIIIINNNNN!" screamed Simon, his aura exploding outwards.

The whole school began to shake and Alvin gulped. He had really screwed up this time...


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and The Chipmunks, nor do I make any money whatsoever from writing and posting this fanfiction. **

**Chapter 6 – Unstoppable**

"_Than why did you miss the sing-off?" questioned Simon angrily._

"_I was at the...the...the football...football party," answered Alvin wincing as he felt energy ripple around the room._

_Simon's eyes glowed brightly and lunarium cycled into view around him. A massive blue aura began to grow larger and larger as lines and spikes up yellow began to appear in it. Alvin took a step back as Simon let out a terrifying howl of rage and anguish. _

"_AAAAALLLLLVVVVVIIIIINNNNN!" screamed Simon his aura exploding outwards._

_The whole school began to shake and Alvin gulped. He had really screwed up this time..._

Alvin threw himself to the ground as twenty brightly glowing spears of pure lunarium ripped through the air where he had just been. Flooding as much lunarium as he safely could into his veins he pushed himself off the ground. Flipping through the air he landed and jumped forwards just a immense crushing wave of lunarium descended on where he had landed. Landing in front of Simon he remembered Simon's words about his scent.

Wrapping his arms around Simon he prayed that this would work. He got his answer as a wave of lunarium sent him flying backwards. Landing crouched against the wall he propelled himself forward onto a beam hanging over the audience area. He didn't need to look back to see that the place on the wall he had just been was completely destroyed.

Alvin twisted and spun and ducked and dived along the beam as spear after spear, wave after wave, flurry after flurry of lunarium flew past him. Simon was so lost in his anger that the auditorium was being destroyed by the attacks he was giving out. To make matters worse he was too busy dodging Simon's attacks to transport them someplace safer. A blast of energy connected with the beam and Alvin transformed into his human form as he fell through the air.

Landing with a thump he waved his hand creating a thin barrier of red lunarium just as another wave of blue and yellow lunarium crashed into it. Alvin moved as his barrier shattered and tried to think of what to do. He was nowhere near as controlled in his lunarium as Simon and even though he was more powerful he didn't want to harm Simon. But it seemed he might have no choice. Both Simon's eyes and his aura were slowly tainting and if Simon fell fully into the taint he could probably destroy the entire city.

Alvin took a deep breath and jumped out towards Simon from the wall he had silently moved behind. Simon who had lost track of him widened his eyes in surprise and prepared to blast Alvin. As a spear of blue lunarium ripped through his left shoulder Alvin wrapped his hands around his still chipmunk brother and transported them both away in a tornado of red lunarium.

Brittany stepped out from behind the curtain she had been hiding behind. Her mouth was hanging open and she couldn't believe what she had just seen. She had been leaving with Ian when she felt something was wrong. Why in the world was she going with Ian, he had practically proven he was evil. After struggling for a few minutes she had remembered what Ian had done to them.

She had looked to her sisters to get them to run away from Ian with her. Both she could somehow tell by looking in their eyes that they were still blinded by Ian. Confused she had shouted something quickly to Ian, turned and rushed away. She had remembered Simon saying he was going to stay behind and rushed to the auditorium. Simon and Alvin had convinced them Ian was evil, maybe he could help her rescue her sisters.

But when she had entered the auditorium she had barely relived her eyes. Spears, waves, blasts, beams, balls and hundreds of other things made of blue energy had been flying through the room. Simon had been standing in the middle of the stage hurling them in seemingly random directions. It wasn't until she caught sight of Alvin that she figured out what was going on. Simon was attacking Alvin for some reason.

She had moved forward to ask them what was going on when Alvin dropped down from the beam hanging above the audience area. It wasn't him dropping from such a height that had scared her. No it was the fact he turned into a human as he did so. Than the human Alvin had started using strange red energy to block the blue energy Simon was using. She had thought she could get no more confused when Alvin had grabbed Simon and disappeared in a tornado of red energy.

Blinking a few times Brittany decided what she should do. She would go and talk to Theodore, maybe he could tell her what was going on...

Aaron let out a groan as he opened his eyes and struggled to his feet. Looking around he was glad to find he was exactly where he had been before he passed out. Blinking a few times he shut his eyes and began to center himself. Searching through his very being he tried to find what had caused him such pain. All he had done was try to transport himself to another location. He had done so countless times without pain, what had changed?

As he searched through himself Aaron was surprised by the changes he felt. It was obvious he had changed greatly by...dieing. His lunarium core that had always been at the center of his being was gone. In it's place was instead a feeling of limitless power the flowed through his entire body. Almost as if he had flooded his body with lunarium without being aware of it. As he continued looking Aaron came closer and closer to a single conclusion.

Where he had always used his power to bend reality to make himself human. Than bend it again to return to normal afterward. Now something had changed. He was humannow, but he was also a chipmunk.No longer would he need to bend reality to be one or the other, he _was _both. Shacking his head at this realization Aaron withdrew from inside himself and searched for Simon again. Two seconds later a frown spread across his face.

Simon was outputting some serious power. But that wouldn't be a big problem except for the fact part of the power was tainted. Something or someone had pissed of Simon so bad that he was tainting. And by the rate his power was increasing he would be fully tainted in about an hour maybe two. Rubbing his face Aaron allowed his power to rise up.

The air around him rippled and black lightning flicker across his body and the ground around him. Stone ripped out of the ground and a heavy pressure descended all around him. Snapping his now brightly glowing black eyes open Aaron turned and faced to his left.

"I'm coming Simon," whispered Aaron.

Before vanishing in a black blur...

Alvin and Simon reappeared in a whirlwind of red energy in the middle of the abandoned baseball stadium just outside of town. Alvin was immediately thrown backwards by a powerful blast of lunarium. Groaning as he flew backwards through the air Alvin surged the faint bit of power he was unable to use in his chipmunk body through himself. Flipping he pushed his feet against the ground and skidded to a slow stop.

Wincing he put his right hand over his left shoulder and was unsurprised to feel blood. Looking up he immediately twisted to avoid a thin slashing wave of lunarium that ripped past him. Turning he looked at Simon who was standing in the middle of the field seemingly growling heavily. His aura was still completely visible around him and was still turning more and more yellow.

"Simon! You need to calm down!" shouted Alvin loudly.

Simon's eye twitched and he threw back his head, "RRRAAAGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" howled Simon as his aura increased in size as he shifted into his human body.

Alvin winced as he felt Simon's power increase even more. Though he was stronger than his brother he knew that if they continued fighting he would stand no chance. Breathing heavily Alvin gathered lunarium around his body like a shell. That would at least reduce the damage when Simon's attacks started to hit him. He was already unable to use Aaron's sword thanks to his shoulder wound. He needed both hands to wield it with any skill and he couldn't even feel his entire left arm.

Simon raised his hand and Alvin swore as blasts and waves and spears began to rip through the air. Increased in power by Simon's human form they were faster and harder to dodge than before. But Alvin managed as he twisted, dived, dodged, ducked, spun and jumped out of the way. A few spears he reflected with his lunarium shell and he intercepted a few blasts with his own blasts of lunarium.

Alvin was really starting to feel the strain of having so little control over his lunarium. One, he was already running out of lunarium to use and two, he could barely do anything with the lunarium he did have. Sighing Alvin jumped backwards and sent out a wave of lunarium to counter Simon's own wave of lunarium. The blue and red energy slammed together and struggled for a few seconds before exploding.

Panting heavily Alvin looked up at Simon, "Dammit Si, calm down already!" he shouted.

"Calm...you want me to be calm...I AM CALM!" screamed Simon as his aura once again increased in size.

"You look anything but calm to me," said Alvin, desperate to keep Simon talking so he could recharge his reserves of power.

"Who are you to judge me Alvin, you who barely knows anything about me!" snarled Simon loudly.

Alvin felt as if someone had punched him in his gut and the look on his face must have showed it.

"Don't look so surprised, you said you loved me Alvin, but all you really care about is yourself!" howled Simon.

"Where were you these last weeks as I battled waves of Tainted alone? Where were you when we were supposed to sing-off? Where were you when we were supposed to hang out with Theodore?" questioned Simon relentlessly.

"I...I was..." stumbled Alvin.

"At FOOTBALL!" spat Simon his aura increasing again, "You tossed us aside...me aside... for football!" whispered Simon painfully.

"When I was told I became Litter Monitor I was so excited, finally someone had acknowledged me, but it was a lie, and when I turned to you to defend me...you did nothing, what kind of brother are you, didn't I mean more to you than that jerk Ryan!" screamed Simon his aura increasing again.

"Simon...you...I," stuttered Alvin.

"Keep your worthless words to yourself TRAITOR!" snarled Simon, "I'm going to make sure you never have to worry about anything but football again."

"Si, please," started Alvin.

"SILENCE! Only my brothers, friends or my boyfriend get to call me Si, you are none of those," spits Simon before starting to walk forward.

Alvin takes a step back as he clutched his good hand over his heart. At Simon's words it felt like someone had ripped it out. He could barely breath. But he struggled to remain conscious as Simon stopped walking and held out his hand. Blue energy seemed to condense until a solid icy Trident was held tightly in Simon's hand.

"I'm going to rip that crystal from around your neck Alvin, but first let me tell you something," said Simon quietly as his aura increased in size again and he spun the Trident in his hand.

"Did you know that each specialization has a special power associated to it? And that if you know the name of this power it increases in strength a hundred fold?" questioned Simon conversationally.

**!FROZEN RIFT SPEARS!**

Alvin watches horrified as Simon holds up his Trident. Small black dots appear in the air all around him and a long icy spear materializes and shoots out of them one at a time. Alvin screams as one after another they rip through his clothes and body. Blood flies through the air and Alvin's screams raise in volume but the spears keep coming. Finally Alvin finds himself slammed into the stadium wall as four spears rip through his arms and legs to hold him in place.

Alvin coughs up blood and looks up at Simon. Simon's eyes were almost completely yellow as was his aura. Simon had stopped spinning the Trident and was holding it at a slightly elevated angle. Simon's form seemed to blur as he began flying forward through the air.

"SAY GOODBYE ALVIN!" screams Simon

Alvin struggles to hold up his hand and almost lets out a scream of joy as Aaron's sword appears held tight in his wobbly hand. Holding the sword up in front of himself Alvin braces for impact. He didn't think he would survive this.

**!BOOOOM!**

A massive sonic boom ripped through the stadium. Signs and bleachers exploded into hundreds of pieces. The ground ripped and a massive crater began to form. Blood, wood and dust filled the air. And a massive cloud of smoke hid Alvin and Simon from view...

Brittany struggled to keep up with Theodore as he scurried down the road. For a pretty big chipmunk he was incredibly fast. Brittany had gone to the Seville household and told Theodore everything she had seen. As she talked his eyes and gotten wider and wider making her think he might not know anything about it. But when she had mentioned them both disappearing he had shut his eyes tight.

She saw a flash of green form under his hoodie and than he had pushed past her and taken off at a run. She had asked him what was going on and he had told her that Simon was tainting. She had asked what than meant and he had told her he would explain everything later. Brittany had accepted that and continued running after him.

Theodore meanwhile was panicking beyond belief. Not only had Brittany discovered one of his families many secrets. But Simon was becoming a tainted and he couldn't warp to them. They had someone subconsciously created a barrier around where they were and he was being forced to run there. Even more annoying Brittany had refused to go away and was following him so he couldn't move as fast as he wanted.

Extending his claws as they came to a gate he sliced through the rusty iron links and jumped through. Brittany quickly followed and as they rushed towards the stadium Theodore became more and more pale. He couldn't believe what his senses were telling him. Simon was almost completely tainted and Alvin was getting his ass kicked. Grabbing onto Brittany and ignoring her protests he summoned lunarium and jumped high over the stadium wall.

Landing on the topmost set of bleachers he had time to see Simon flying towards Alvin with a Trident in his hand and Alvin summon Aaron's sword. Immediately knowing that this clash would be bad Theodore summoned the strongest shield he could. When the stadium shook and everything around him was destroyed he breathed a sigh of relief at his foresight.

As the dust cleared Theodore was forced to blink as his mouth dropped open. It couldn't be...

Alvin blinked his eyes and the dust and smoke in front of him began to clear slightly. He was vaguely able to make out a big silhouette in front of him and that was it. Realizing nothing had slammed against Aaron's sword he began feeling himself with his senses. He was surprised to discover he had no additional wounds. Almost as if someone had stopped the attack against him. Sending his senses outwards though he frowned. The only person in right around him was his Simon.

Suddenly the smoke and dust was blown apart as a powerful wind ripped through the stadium. Alvin gasped and blinked again and again to make sure he was seeing what he was seeing. Standing sideways in front of him was a young man wearing a dark flowing black cloak. His long black hair was pulled back in a ponytail and his eyes were closed. Power in the form of black lightning seemed to ripple around him and his arm was held up in a blocking position.

Blood dripped to the ground as the young man turned and look over at him his eyelids opening to reveal piercing black eyes.

"Long time no see...Alvin," said Aaron with a small smile.

Alvin stuttered and stumbled over nonsense as he struggled to find something to say. But before he could continue talking Aaron had already turned to look at Simon. Aaron in a lightning fast movement batted Simon's trident aside and slammed his foot into Simon's chest. Simon was sent backwards with the force of a speeding bullet before slamming into the opposite stadium wall.

"Your brother is really pissed off Alvin, what the hell is going on?" questioned Aaron as he turned around completely to face Alvin ignoring Simon's slowly moving form completely.

"I...it's my fault," whispered Alvin.

"RRAAGGHHHHHH! WHOEVER THE HELL YOU ARE GET OUT OF MY WAY!" screamed Simon pushing himself off the wall and hurling his Trident forward with incredibly strength and speed.

"Him, he seems to be losing all sense of himself, I'll fix this and than we can talk," said Aaron turning and bending backwards.

The Trident flew right over his body at that exact moment and Aaron calmly reached up and plucked it out of the air. Bending back up he calmly flicker his wrist and sent the Trident flying back at Simon. Alvin watched with awe as the Trident seemed to appear instantly in front of his brother before slamming into his brothers shoulder and pinning him to the wall.

Alvin watched as Aaron started walking forward. He could barely sense Aaron at all but his power was visible for all to see. The ground cracked and exploded with each step he took. Lightning whipped around his body and his eyes literally glowed and crackled with power. The air around him was tight and heavy and seemed to shimmer. Something had changed in Aaron and it had obviously been a big one.

Simon gripped the Trident sticking out of his shoulders and ripped it out. His wounds bleed bright red blood as he snarled and transformed the Trident into a spear. With a howl he whipped the spear forward and immediately followed by creating and sending more. Aaron just continued walking forward. Spear after spearing seemed to fly through him with no visible effect. But when the final spear neared him he twisted, grabbed it and hurled it back at Simon all in the same second.

Simon turned the spear back into water before it could hit him and snarled. Extending his claws he coated them in lunarium and charged the last few steps between him and Aaron. Every fist he threw, every scratch he attempted, every spin and kick and everything else. Was effortlessly blocked and dodged by Aaron. Finally as Simon panted heavily in front of Aaron he pulled back his hand and than whipped it forward sending out a massive wave of lunarium triple the size of Aaron himself.

Across the field Alvin gulped, Aaron didn't stand a chance against such a close range attack. Sure enough the attack completely engulfed Aaron and seemed to destroy him. Smoke covered the air and Simon started laughing insanely. His power fluctuating wildly as his eyes and aura shifted completely yellow. Suddenly Alvin's eyes widened as an incredible power filled his senses.

"Sorry for this Simon," whispered Aaron's voice.

A pure sword of white energy ripped through Simon's heart as the smoke disappeared. Sure enough standing completely unharmed exactly where he had been was Aaron. Except he looked different, even from across the field Alvin could tell. Aaron's minutes before pure black hair had turned completely white and though he couldn't see it, he was sure his eyes had to. But that wasn't it, his hand was held tightly around a sword made of pure white lunarium.

The sword was also currently sticking straight in and out of Simon's body. Exactly where his heart should be. Simon appeared to be in no pain though. He was gasping and sputtering of course but he appeared to only be annoyed and not in pain. Aaron pulled the sword out though and it started. Simon's eyes and aura flared brightly white as he let out an echoing blood curtailing scream. Aaron took pity on Simon and chopped him lightly in the back of the neck knocking him easily unconscious.

Suddenly all feeling of Aaron's power disappeared as he turned around. Running a hand through his now silver hair Aaron looked over at Alvin. His silver eyes twinkled brightly as he waved Alvin over. They had a lot to talk about...

"ARGH! HOW DARE HE RETURN!" snarled Lord Shadow.

With a flick of his fingers Lord Shadow obliterated the weak Tainted that had brought the message to him. Turning to his four most trusted soldiers he pointed at the yellow haired one.

"You, the father is still alive...fix that," said Lord Shadow, "And you!" he shouted pointing at the red haired one, "Destroy Aaron and the Chipmunks!" snarled Lord Shadow.

Turning around he mumbled quietly to himself before sensing no one had moved. Spinning around his eyes glowed and his power filled the room.

"GO!"

And they went...

Aaron blinked and looked up into the sky from his position on one of the still grassy parts of the baseball field. He had reverted to his chipmunk self for his talk with Aaron. It had been an interesting conversation especially when he had told Aaron to revert and sit with him. Aaron had blinked a few times before mutter something. It was hard to believe what Aaron had told him than. Aaron had changed greatly because of the fusion and dieing.

There had been many changes but the biggest was Shade. Shade was gone completely from Aaron's mind. But Aaron had disappeared as well, Aaron was only calling himself that to make it remain simple. When he had died it had been too soon after the fusion. His personalities had been permanently bonded and even though the part that made him Aaron was still there. He wasn't just Aaron anymore.

The next big shock for Alvin had been when Aaron told him he had no idea to transform. Because he was as much human now as he was chipmunk. Even though he could feel and sense his chipmunk side, he had no idea how to change. It took a few hours of trial and error and talking and trading ideas with Alvin. But Aaron eventually managed it. As a chipmunk he had also changed.

If anything he now resembled Simon but with silver eyes and no glasses. Oh and his fur had to be at least an entire shade darker and he was more muscular. So maybe he didn't resembles Simon exactly, but it was a good comparison. Speaking of Simon, Alvin had begged Aaron to explain what he had done. Aaron had told him that after coming back he had discovered his crystal and the core inside him was gone.

In it's place was power, power that constantly flooded through his entire body. But along with that power was knowledge. Everything the crystal had been he now was. In reality the easiest way to put it was that he had become the obsidian crystal. All it's knowledge and power was now his to command, to control without limits. But not only that, his command of it was so great that it could no longer be sensed by anyone.

Alvin had jumped in at that point. Saying that he had senses Aaron when he started using that strange white lunarium. Aaron nodded and gave the simplest answer he could think of.

"I'm not used to it," he said.

Alvin had immediately asked him just what exactly the white lunarium had been. Aaron took a deep breath and attempted to explain. Of all the crystals in the world the obsidian crystal was the most powerful of them all. It contained within it incredible dark and light powers. But when his subconscious had tapped into the crystal and Shade had been created. Only the dark powers had been drawn on. He had never known about the light powers of the crystal until he became it.

The light powers were just as strong as the dark ones. He just had absolutely no idea how to use them properly. The sword of white lunarium he had used was all the knowledge contained. Where his knowledge of the dark powers were incredible. He knew next to nothing about the light. Only the white sword, it was a powerful purifying tool. It could be used to cure even the most wounded of person.

By plunging it into Simon's broken heart. It had healed it and instantly that had removed any Taint Simon was feeling. Alvin had been impressed and for hours they had continued talking. Until suddenly Simon started to groan and move. Alvin had been on his feet and at Simon's side that Aaron thought possible. Showing that sometimes love was more powerful than even the most ancient of limitless power.

Slowly walking over to Simon and Alvin he turned and winked at a seemingly empty part of the bleachers. His wink was immediately greeted with a flare of green light and the disappearance of two presences.

It seemed he would need to talk to Theodore soon as well...


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and The Chipmunks, nor do I make any money whatsoever from writing and posting this fanfiction. **

**Chapter 7 – Kidnapped Munk**

_Slowly walking over to Simon and Alvin he turned and winked at a seemingly empty part of the bleachers. His wink was immediately greeted with a flare of green light and the disappearance of two presences._

_It seemed he would need to talk to Theodore soon as well..._

Aaron, Alvin and Simon were sitting in the middle of the decimated baseball stadium. They had all taken chipmunk form and were chatting peacefully. Simon had awoken fine and no longer tainted at all and he and Alvin had quickly worked out their problems. Alvin had agreed to listen more and try and act more like the brother and boyfriend he was supposed to be. Simon had thanked him and promised to try and argue more calmly...without snapping and trying to kill him.

After that the conversation had turned back to Aaron. Who had of course been forced to explain everything he had already told to Alvin to Simon. Than be grilled on anything he had forgotten. He also discovered that though it felt like years had passed only months had. Time was obviously very different where he had been. Hours later with the sun starting to rise again they were done. It was with a happy skip in their steps that they made their way home. When they arrived at the house Aaron had turned to leave. Only to be stopped by both Alvin and Simon.

"What is it guys?" questioned Aaron

"Stay here with us, you're family this is your home as well," answered Simon with a smile.

Aaron's eyes widened and he struggled to hold in his amazement. It had been a long time since anyone had considered him part of anything. He had been a loner since his brothers had died and had long since given up on ever being part of a family again. But as he followed Alvin and Simon into the small cozy house he couldn't help but smile.

The smile immediately slipped off his face when a boy he had never seen before rushed out of the living room to greet them. He immediately started going on about bedtimes and how they should have been home hours ago. After lecturing for at least ten minutes the boy noticed him as his eyes widened.

"Hi, I'm Toby, what are you doing here?" questioned Toby looking down at Aaron.

Aaron looked up at Toby and allowed his new senses to _see_. He immediately knew everything he needed to know about Toby. First and foremost Toby was very shy and he loved the chipmunks like family even after only having known them a few weeks. He was worried about his grandmother who was in the hospital and he thought Simon and Alvin had been acting strange.

But that wasn't all Aaron letting himself _see _had seen. There was a powerful barrier around the house connected to the three crystals currently in it. Other than that the only extra thing he noticed was where Theodore was sleeping and the small pulse of power from Theodore's crystal.

"I'm Aaron and apparently I'm family," said Aaron shrugging his shoulders.

Toby blinked before turning and raising an eyebrow at the two brothers. Who in turn glared at Aaron for his lame and useless answer. They quickly filled Toby in on what they could tell him. Toby wasn't pleased and even almost tried to throw Aaron from the house. It took a fast phone-call to Dave and a quiet explanation before everything was put to rest.

Aaron could stay for as long as he wanted or needed. Toby headed off to bed and Alvin, Simon and Aaron quickly followed. When Alvin and Simon noticed Theodore wasn't sleeping in the chair they headed into the bedroom. A quick glance at each other and Alvin's bed was given to Aaron well Alvin and Simon shared a bed. Aaron just looked at them with a grin as he pulled Alvin's thick covers up.

As he listened to Alvin and Simon's breathing as they fell asleep Aaron's mind wandered. Everything was so normal in the house asides from the brothers being hunted. He had spent his life fighting and running, never staying in one place too long. Yet this house he had only been in a few times already felt like home to him. Breathing out a long breath Aaron closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep.

Who knew what tomorrow would bring...

Theodore yawned and pushed his blankets off before climbing out of bed. It was the middle of the night and he found that he was unable to sleep. Glancing around the room he struggled to contain his shock at seeing Aaron asleep in Alvin's bed. Blinking a few times Theodore wandered out of the room and into the living room. He couldn't believe that Aaron had come back to life. Of all the things he expected to happen yesterday Aaron coming back was not one of them.

Walking into the kitchen he summoned the wind and let it carry a glass to the cooler before pushing down on the switch and filling it. His command of the elements of nature allowed him to do things he normally wouldn't be able to do. Drinking from the glass Theodore thought back on everything that had happened yesterday. Brittany had become aware of lunarium or at least energy and the fact he and both his brothers used it.

But perhaps the biggest shock of yesterday, even bigger than Aaron coming back. Was the fight between Simon and Alvin. Never had he believed Simon would become so angry that he would try and kill Alvin. He had been even more surprised to watch Aaron effortlessly subdue Simon. Simon would had such control that lunarium almost bent to his will. Aaron had batted aside everything Simon had thrown at him.

Than there was the strange white lunarium Aaron had used. Theodore took another drink of water and wandered out the back door into the backyard. Climbing into a chair Theodore took another sip of water and looked up at the moon and stars in the sky. It always calmed him to look at the moon and stars. Maybe it was because the moon was what gave his crystal power. Breathing deeply Theodore closed his eyes and wondered what new dangers tomorrow would bring.

**!CRACK!**

Theodore's eyes snapped open and he spun around towards the direction of the crack. He immediately had to throw himself to the side as thick red rope-like whips of lunarium sliced through the space he had previously been in. Eyes wide Theodore started to summon lunarium only to hear a deep echoing laugh. Thick spiked ropes of lunarium ripped up from under the ground and impaled Theodore in multiple places on his body.

Screaming in pain Theodore's vision began to darken. A tall figure with long red hair and redish yellow eyes glared down at him. Theodore's vision darkened and a voice echoed around him before he fell into unconsciousness.

"You will be the perfect bait, foolish child..."

The next morning Aaron was awoke by a loud scream of rage. Eyes snapping open he threw the covers off and scurried out into the kitchen. Alvin was standing in the middle of the kitchen holding a small note in his hands. Red energy whirled around him and power rippled around the room. Aaron stepped forward and titled his head to the side as a blast of energy flew past him before exploding against the wall.

Alvin snapped out of his haze of anger and wordlessly handed the note to Aaron before leaving the room. Aaron looked down at the note and read.

_Foolish Chipmunks_

_I have taken the one called Theodore._

_If you want him to live come to the zoo and surrender yourself. If any lunarium is sensed the one called Theodore will be killed instantly._

_You have till midnight..._

The note seemed to glow black before it disintegrated in Aaron's hand. Spinning around Aaron walked into the living room. Alvin and Simon were already there both of them trying to tell Toby he couldn't come with them. It seemed Toby was the one who had found the note and given it to Alvin. He didn't understand what was going on but he didn't want them to go without him.

"Theodore's my family to," said Toby firmly.

Alvin and Simon's mouths snapped shut. What could they say to that. Family meant everything to them and they knew they would want to go if Toby was in danger. It was Simon who quickly thought of why Toby couldn't come. He pulled his crystal out and gave a brief explanation and demonstration and than told Toby that was why he couldn't come. Without a crystal he would be nothing but a burden.

Aaron shook his head though and gathered his power. His black energy wrapped around the room and in a blur a human teenage Aaron stood in the room. His black cloak flowed down around him and his black eyes and hair glittered darkly. Toby took a step back in shock and than another as Aaron walked in front of him.

"Tell me Toby, what good will you do, you have no weapon, no powers, and you are only human," lashed out Aaron with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't care, he's family and I'm coming whether you take me or not," growled Toby taking a step forward.

Aaron sighed and nodded his head. Holding his hand palm up in front of him he allowed energy to flow from inside him. Slowly a long obsidian longsword began to form above his hand. After a few seconds the feeling of power left the room and the obsidian longsword dropped into his hand. Holding the sharp blade without fear of being cut Aaron held it out hilt first towards Toby.

Toby blinked in shock but wrapped his hand around the hilt. Dark shadowy power flooded through him and instantly knowledge and instincts filled his mind. Toby stumbled and slammed his teeth together as unbelievable pain filled him.

"This obsidian longsword is an extension of my power, it contains all my instincts and knowledge of fighting with a longsword, use it well," explained Aaron before turning to face Alvin and Simon.

Alvin and Simon both looked at each other and shrugged. If Toby could defend himself they didn't see why he shouldn't come. Lunarium wrapped around them both and they transformed into their human forms. Toby's jaw dropped a little but found he wasn't as surprised anymore. The things he was seeing were incredibly. But he would have time to ask questions later.

Alvin raised his hand and in a flash of lunarium Aaron's sword dropped into his hand. Without saying anything he held it out towards Aaron. Aaron looked down at it before tapping it with his finger. The blade glowed brightly before it began to shift and change. In a few seconds a small silver pen rested in Alvin's hand.

"The sword is yours down, click it and it will revert back, the form will hold until you do," explained Aaron before turning and tapping Toby's sword which immediately turned into a pen, "Same thing for you."

Aaron than faced Toby, Simon and Alvin. Breathing deeply he looked each of them in the eyes. All he found was steeled resolve. None of them would back-down and he knew even suggesting for them to stay behind would likely get him attacked. With a sigh he gathered his energy and willed himself and the group to just outside the zoo. In a flurry of black energy they disappeared.

They reappeared seconds later outside the zoo. Aaron's powers hiding them from view until they made it to the gate. Paying and entering the park Aaron allowed his senses to search out Theodore and any Tainted in the area. His eyes widened when he discovered just exactly where Theodore was and how many Tainted where in the zoo around them.

Turning towards the group behind him he frowned. This was going to be a long day...

Theodore sat trying to stop from panicking. He was currently in the last possible place anyone with lunarium would want to be. He was in an eagle enclosure. The eagle enclosure was massive and yet housed only one eagle. Eagle's were the most dangerous of all creatures a lunarium user could possibly run across. Eagles had the power to drain someone of the lunarium inside them by killing them and absorbing it as the person died.

Eagles did this for one simple reason. Lunarium was like a golden feast for them and after an Eagle absorbed lunarium they changed. It is said that all the mythical creatures were created by absorbing lunarium. But if they did not constantly drain lunarium they would die, which was why mythical creatures were considered a myth.

Which was why Theodore was trying to not panic. If the eagle found him he would be helpless. For the simple fact he was locked in a cage warded against lunarium made by the person who had kidnapped him. To make matters worse the enclosure was surrounded by at least two hundred Tainted and the one who had kidnapped him. He didn't know what type of Tainted the one who had kidnapped him was.

But it was obvious he was very strong. Theodore's eyes widened as a loud bird screech filled his ears. Looking up he quickly paled. The eagle had found him, and it look hungry...

Aaron wrapped his hand around the padlock closing off the entrance to the eagle enclosure. It was due for maintenance apparently and no one was allowed in. But that didn't seem to have stopped the two hundred Tainted currently wandering around inside of it. Ripping the lock off he opened the gate and allowed Alvin, Simon and Toby to walk in. Once inside he closed the gate and drew a small symbol on the small piece of metal connecting the door.

The symbol flared black and the door glowed brightly. Turning away from the door Aaron ignored everyone and began walking down the path. Answering questions and making their plan as they went they walked slowly and carefully until they found themselves at the end. It was a large oval viewing area of the entire enclosure.

The first thing everyone noticed was the red clothed figure sitting cross-legged in the middle of the air. The second thing they all noticed as Theodore caged in the enclosure bellow them and the eagle slowly making it's way towards him. Aaron's eyes widened and he literally growled. With a wave of his hand the door to the stairs leading into the enclosure blew open.

"Simon, Toby go get Theodore make sure you kill or contain that eagle," snarled Aaron viciously.

Simon and Toby had the good understanding to not question Aaron. They both nodded and rushed towards the door. Six Tainted appeared in front of them to block their path. In a shower of blood and gore that quickly burst into flames and turned to ash the Tainted were destroyed. Aaron had merely turned to look at them and that had been it. To their credit Simon and Toby didn't even stop as they rushed through the door.

Six more Tainted materialized out of nowhere and rushed after them. Only for a bright flare and the sound of screeching to suddenly fill the room. When the flare died down the six Tainted had become ashes on the ground and a solid black barrier blocked the doorway. Aaron who hadn't moved an inch held his hand out palm down beside him. In a flash of powerful black light a wicked looking black-bladed replica of his sword appeared in his hand.

"So you are one of his new ones, his _Arch Shadows,_" said Aaron emotionless, his black hair flowing in an invisible wind.

"Indeed, I am called Sharek," said Sharek uncrossing his legs and standing carelessly on the ground.

Sharek had long red hair and bright redish yellow eyes. He was wearing normal everyday human clothing that was covered in thin red plates of armor. Along with that a long red cloak with yellow trim covered his body. Sharek held out his hand and a large spiked whip made of un-condensed red lunarium appeared in his hand.

"Do you believe you can fight me Sharek, your power is insignificant," said Aaron emotionless.

"Perhaps, but at least I can destroy the boy," snarled Sharek vanishing in a blur.

Red energy whips and spiked ropes of lunarium began appearing from every direction. Alvin flooded lunarium through his veins and quickly moved to dodge them. As he dodged one he pulled the pen out of his pocket and clicked it. In a flash of black energy the pen returned to its normal form of a sword. Alvin immediately began cutting through and blocking the ropes and whips with the blade. As he continued to do so his gaze turned to Aaron.

Aaron was still standing in the same spot as before. Everything that approached him was ruthlessly torn apart by the black energy that was now surrounding him. Alvin sliced through a rope that approached him and forced himself not to stare at Aaron. He still had a hard time seeing and believing just how powerful Aaron had become. As he spun and cut through another whip Alvin's eyes widened. Flying towards him was Sharek the whip in his hand flung forward in front of him.

Before he needed to do anything Aaron's hand appeared around Sharek's wrist. Aaron's elbow drove sharply into Sharek's chest and then the back of his hand into Sharek's face. Sharek flew across the large room and slammed into the glass walls overlooking the enclosure. Aaron turned towards Alvin and told him he would be able to handle Sharek. Alvin pouted he wanted to fight as well. Just as that thought crossed his mind every Tainted in the area materialized around him.

Alvin smirked, it looked like he would get to fight after-all...

Simon and Toby rushed through the enclosure. They didn't know what had freaked Aaron out so badly but they didn't really care. Simon came to a stop and looked left and right before growling silently. Though he had known exactly where Theodore was when above. The second he had gone down the stairs everything had turned backwards and he had no idea where he was. He was currently using his senses to try and find Theodore.

But it was almost as if something was blocking them. Deciding that the strongest feeling he was getting was from the left he turned and rushed in that direction. Suddenly Simon skidded to a stop as a faint twinkle in front of him. Waving his hand a thick shield of blue energy appeared before a flurry of small bluish yellow orbs slammed against it. Dust clouds raised into the air.

As the dust cloud cleared Simon and Toby got a good look at who had attacked them. Standing in between two tall leave-less trees was a thin weak looking man. He had medium length straight blue hair and glowing bluish yellow eyes. He was wearing a pair of loose fitting dark blue pants and a bright blue t-shirt.

"Yo," said the man waving his hand and grinning.

"Who the hell are you," snarled Simon his hands flickering with barely restrained energy.

"I am Kel, and I have been sent to hold you off," Kel said shrugging his shoulders.

Simon snarled and growled loudly and prepared to blast Kel into oblivion. Only Toby's hands wrapping around his shoulder stopped him. Toby stepped in front of Simon and held up the long obsidian sword Aaron had given him. His normally cheerful happy eyes had turned hard and steely and faint traces of power flickered around him.

"Simon if something is as wrong as Aaron thinks it is we cannot both afford to linger here," said Toby with a sad smile, "I'll hold him off."

Before Simon could say anything Toby moved with a speed few humans would be able to follow. But it seemed to Kel wasn't so easily impressed. A blue clawed gauntlet of energy was raised into the air and the obsidian sword slapped against it. Energy whipped in both directions and Toby and Kel were both pushed away from the other. Toby moved again the knowledge and instincts given to him aiding him in how to move and act.

As claws and sword clashed together Simon stood stunned. It was obvious from what he could see and sense that Toby didn't stand a chance and from the look Toby had given him...he knew that too. Simon shut his eyes and forced back his tears. Toby was sacrificing himself for Theodore and he would not let that be in vain. Simon spun and allowed lunarium to enhance his speed as much as possible.

In a blur of blue light he was gone...

Aaron calmly sidestepped another wild attack and sighed. This was pathetic. Slashing out with his blade a massive wave of black energy flew forward. A loud scream echoed around the area and Sharek dropped to the ground blood dripping to the floor. Aaron walked up in front of him and raised his sword to finish Sharek off.

"If this is the best...Shadow...has, than he is doomed already," said Aaron swinging his sword downwards.

A deep echoing laugh filled the air and bright yellow light flooded the room. Aaron was flung backwards in shock but was able to land safely a few feet away. As the light faded from the room Aaron raised an eyebrow in surprise. Standing where Sharek had been kneeling moments ago was a large beast. It vaguely resembled a man but the strange scale armor, tail, horns and long fangs made it definitely not one.

"Fool, I am unstoppable!" howled Sharek his voice now deeper and more menacing.

Aaron sighed in annoyance as Sharek flew forward through the air. Aaron twisted where he was standing his hand reaching out and grasping Sharek's face. With seemingly incredible strength Aaron twisted the beast in mid air and let go. Wrapping his hand around the back of Sharek's head he pushed lunarium outwards and slammed him face first into the ground. The stone wood mix of the viewing area cracked under the pressure and exploded in an impressive shower of stone and wood.

Aaron lifted the dazed and bleeding Sharek into the air and tossed him forward into the low wall of the viewing area. Sharek slammed against it with a sickening crack and blood began to leak to the ground. Not at all impressed Aaron stepped forward and slammed his sword through Sharek's body. Sharek let out a faint scream and his body burst in flames before turning to ash.

Spinning around Aaron vanished his sword and headed towards the stairs. Heading down the stairs Aaron let his senses inform him of what was going on. Alvin was kicking Tainted ass, Simon was almost at Theodore's cage. The eagle was also almost at Theodore's cage. Oh and look, Toby was getting the crap beaten out of him by one of the strange new Arch Shadows.

Sighing Aaron stepped into the enclosure. One of these days he would just get to hang out and have fun...

Simon pushed aside a few branches and let out a small sigh of relief. Sitting in a cage in the middle of a large clearing was Theodore. Shifting back into his chipmunk body he walked out from behind the bushes. Opening his mouth to shout out to Theodore he stopped. A look of horror was etched on Theodore's face. Following Theodore's line of sight he spotted an eagle. Laughing to himself he walked forward to open the cage Theodore was in. Only to be thrown back by a wave of green lunarium as the eagle struck out with it's beak where he had just been.

"Simon don't let it draw blood!" shouted Theodore in a horrified tone of voice.

Simon jumped to the side as the eagle's claws struck out at him. Spinning he whipped his hand out and sent a flurry of lunarium spears at the eagle. The eagle screeched and spread it's wings wide. Simon watched in shock as the eagle glowed dark brown and the lunarium spears lost form and absorbed into the eagle.

"Eagle's absorb lunarium, you have to kill it with a true weapon or strike it from behind!" shouted Theodore from his cage.

Not bothering to wonder how his brother knew what was going on Simon dodged to the side and sent a flurry of spears at the eagle's back. The spears ripped through the eagle's feathers and it let out a pain-filled screech before flying up and turning to face him. Surprised that the eagle had survived his attack Simon was too slow moving and a claw cut open his arm. Blood flowed down his shoulder and Simon covered the wound with his hand.

"SIMON! RUN QUICK!" screamed Theodore

Spinning to face the eagle he found himself faced once more with a glowing bird. The eagle screeched and Simon gasped as pain flooded through him. Than to his shock his aura burst to life and slowly began to float across the clearing and into the eagle's open beak. Struggling Simon was horrified to find he couldn't move and when he tried to mold lunarium the flow of it into the eagle just went faster.

"YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!" howled Theodore his voice echoing loudly around the entire enclosure.

A powerful green aura flared to life around Theodore. His power skyrocketed and the wards sealing his power away were easily overwhelmed. The bars of the cage began to crack and after a few seconds the cage he was in burst into a hundred pieces. Vines burst from within the foliage and wrapped around the eagle's body. With a mental nudge from Theodore the vines pulled back and the eagle was pulled harshly into the forest.

With a snap the lunarium flowing towards the eagle whipped back to Simon. Who let out a gasp and fell to the ground. Groaning Simon didn't struggle as Theodore helped him to his feet. Simon blinked and looked at Theodore in shock. There was no way what he had just seen could be possible. He had never seen Theodore with a crystal or use lunarium before. When on earth had he gained the ability?

"Theodore...when...how...crystal...what..." stuttered Simon in shock as he attempted to figure out what to say to his brother.

"We can talk about this later, that eagle won't be held by those vines for long," said Theodore turning to face the foliage.

Simon blinked in shock. Theodore had basically just told him to bugger off. Since when had Theodore grown such a large backbone? What had happened to his innocent loving little brother. Simon had no more time to think as a loud screech echoed from in front of them. The eagle burst through the foliage with it's clawed feet aimed straight at Simon. Before Simon could even react Theodore was in front of him.

Bright green lunarium flared and deadly spikes of earth raised like a graveyard in front of him. The eagle screeched and launched itself into the air. Only to be bombarded by slashes and waves of incredibly sharp and deadly wind. The eagle dived towards Theodore screeching loudly. Theodore waved his hand in front of him and Simon watched in awe. Spears made of fire that were encased in wind formed almost instantly and shot forward.

The eagle let out a pain-filled screech before falling to the ground...dead. Simon blinked in confusion. How in the world had Theodore been able to attack it so easily with lunarium. But after a few seconds of thought he figured it out. Theodore had not used lunarium to create those attacks. He had used nature itself and manipulated it with his lunarium. The skill and practice that would require, it was incredible. Snapping out of his daze Simon rushed over to Theodore as he started to fall.

"Theodore, are you okay?" questioned Simon catching Theodore in his arms.

"Tired, that took a lot out of me," whispered Theodore quietly.

Simon nodded in understanding and lifted his brother over his shoulder. It was time to get the hell out of here...

Alvin spun around Aaro...his sword cutting through each Tainted he came across. They were getting smarter now that he had destroyed more than half of them. Charging at him in groups and from multiple angles. But he was just too fast for them, flipping his sword in his hand he stabbed it backwards and whipped it forward not even looking back as another Tainted turned to ash. These Tainted were nothing. Obviously some of the older weaker ones and were obviously meant to just be a distraction.

Spinning Alvin cut through the last Tainted and breathed out. Sheathing his sword he slid it through his belt so he wouldn't have to carry it. Turning he headed back towards the viewing area. Only to stop as he heard footsteps behind him. Glancing behind him Alvin's eyes widened at the sight of police officers rushing into the room guns drawn. The officers took one look at the cuts all over the place and the sword on Alvin's waist and aimed their guns at him.

"Come with us son," said one of the officers.

"Yah...I don't think so," whispered Alvin as he gathered lunarium around himself.

Taking a step back Alvin seemed to blur and disappear in front of the officers. Where in reality he had simply moved to fast for them to see. Running down the stairs Alvin made his way towards his brothers. He hopped they were all okay...

Toby flew backwards and slammed into a tree. With a loud snap the tree broke apart and splinters flew through the air. Groaning Toby climbed to his feet and dodged to the side as Kel lunged forward. Spinning Toby slashed downwards only of his sword to be effortlessly blocked. Seconds later Toby was again being flung effortlessly around the enclosure.

Struggling to his feet Toby panted heavily. It was obvious there was no way he could defeat Kel. All the knowledge and instincts he had were useless with his lack of speed. Aaron's fighting style focused so much on speed that without any Toby was doing very poorly. Plus there was also the fact that Kel could use lunarium and Toby couldn't. Well unless you counted the tiny amount flowing through him to enhance his speed, the tiny amount it was, as using lunarium.

Looking up Toby gulped as he took in Kel standing right in front of him. Kel pulled back his hand his clawed gauntlet glowing brightly. Toby shut his eyes tight and waited for the inevitable. He had known he wouldn't survive this, but he still didn't want to die. After a few seconds of nothing happening Toby opened his eyes. Aaron was standing in front of him staring forward. Following his gaze Toby felt his eyes widen.

Kel was panting heavily on the ground. Blood was dripping everywhere and it was obvious he could barely move. Toby blinked a few times in shock. Just how powerful was Aaron to be able to do such damage in the seconds his eyes had been closed. Kel looked up and growled. Energy swirled around him and he vanished in a storm of blue lunarium.

Aaron turned around and faced Toby.

"You okay?" questioned Aaron raising and eyebrow.

Toby nodded and Aaron smiled at him. Aaron held out his hand and Toby just stared at it in confusion. It took him a few seconds to figure out what Aaron wanted. Placing the obsidian longsword in Aaron's hand he watched as it turned into black energy and was absorbed into Aaron.

"Simon, Theodore and Alvin will be here in a few seconds, than I can take us all back to the house," said Aaron.

Toby opened his mouth to question how on earth he knew that. Only to stop as Aaron looked to the right just as Simon and Theodore scurried through a bush. Than Aaron turned and looked behind him just as Alvin walked past a tree. Aaron held out his hand and motioned for everyone to grab it. Alvin and Toby immediately put their hands on Aaron's as Simon and Theodore jumped up onto Aaron's shoulders.

In a tremendous storm of black energy Aaron, Simon, Theodore, Alvin and Toby vanished from the eagle enclosure. Just as the cops rushed into the clearing where they had just been...


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and The Chipmunks, nor do I make any money whatsoever from writing and posting this fanfiction. **

**Chapter 8 – Music Mania**

_In a tremendous storm of black energy Aaron, Simon, Theodore, Alvin and Toby vanished from the eagle enclosure. Just as the cops rushed into the clearing where they had just been..._

Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Aaron and Toby where making their way through the hallways at West Eastman. After rescuing Theodore they had gone back home and talked. Simon and Alvin where surprised to find that Theodore had been using his crystal and known about lunarium long before Simon found his. When questioned on how he had discovered it all Theodore had gone silent and refused to say anything.

Alvin and Simon had immediately decided not to push him. No matter what they discovered he was still their brother. Next had come Toby's explanation. Which needless to say went far easier after he had experienced most of it just hours before. If Toby was surprised to find anything he heard he hid it very well. After they had talked Toby had made them a late dinner and they had sat at the table just eating and talking quietly. Aaron looked clearly uncomfortable.

No matter how many times Simon, Alvin and Theodore told him he was family he still felt slightly out of place. Talking and joking around in his chipmunk form was something he had not done in a long time. His human form had become almost his permanent home as he hunted Tainted. But here he belonged for who he truly was, not what he could do. A few hours later they had headed to the school which found them where they were now.

Wandering through the hallways...

As they approached the entrance to the auditorium a loud ringing sound echoed from Toby's coat. Toby pulled out his phone and frowned at the caller-ID. Why on earth would Ian Hawke be calling him of all people. Alvin noticed his strange look and glanced over at the phone. Seeing the caller-ID he motioned for Toby to hand him the phone. Alvin held the large phone in both paws and hit 'answer' with his paw.

"What do you want Ian?" questioned Alvin his tone of voice anything but friendly.

"A..alvin," whispered Brittany over the phone.

"Brittany! What's going on?" questioned Alvin with a frown.

"We need you to cover for us, we...we aren't going to be able to make it," said Brittany sadly.

Alvin frowned and gently asked why they wouldn't be able to come. He was quickly informed of everything that had happened to Brittany since she left after watching Simon try and kill him. She had gone home to find Ian talking with a strange man she had never seen before. Her sisters where on the table held down by duct-tape. They had snapped out of their daze and yelled at Ian. He had captured them and was planning on totally wiping their minds clean to bring them under his control.

Well Ian was talking to the man she had attempted to get to her sisters. Only to be seen and captured as well. Ian had immediately tried to mess with their minds. But it obviously hadn't worked because he had grown angry and yelled at the strange man. They had than watched as Ian was effortlessly driven to his knees by the strange man. The man than proceeded to tell Ian exactly what he wanted him to do.

The girls hadn't heard what that was. But they were now in a cage in some forest they had never seen before. Alvin nodded and asked them if they could see anything that might help him find them. Brittany nodded and told him they were caged in front of two hand-made graves. Alvin asked Brittany what names were on the cages.

"One says Natherion and the the other said Tommy, both have the word 'sorry' carved into them," Alvin blinked in shock and turned to look at Aaron.

Aaron's eyes where glowing bright black. He snarled and gathered his energy around himself. Alvin reached forward and grabbed Aaron's arm. They immediately vanished from the empty hallway in a storm of black energy. Simon blinked and picked up the phone to assure Brittany everything was going to be okay.

Alvin and Aaron appeared in the middle of a large clearing. Alvin immediately heard Brittany, Eleanor and Jeanette's voices and scurried over to them. Aaron though looked over to the trees to his right. In a flash of energy Aaron's human form was standing with a sword held in the air in front of him. Black energy whipped around him like a thousand snakes and a single look in Aaron's eyes told you all you needed to know. Aaron was mad...really mad.

"How dare you step foot in this place...Tainted," snarled Aaron.

A laugh echoed around the clearing as a clearly changed Ian Hawk stepped out into view.

"He told me you would be angry," said Ian with a sickly smile.

Aaron howled with rage and his aura flared brightly as he took a step forward. Ian laughed insanely and snapped his fingers. Yellow lines flared to life all around Aaron, Alvin and the Chipettes. Aaron immediately recognized the symbol and howled loudly in pain and rage. Aaron was quickly forced to his knees pain flooding through his entire being.

"Alvin, don't use lunarium," ground out Aaron as he struggled back to his feet.

Ian looked shocked.

"How are you still able to stand, you should be unable to even breath!" Ian exclaimed in shock.

"Nexium Symbols are indeed powerful and if Alvin were to use lunarium that would certainly happen, but I'm afraid this will not work so easily on me," snarled Aaron walking forward again.

Ian took a step back and turned to run away. Only for Aaron to suddenly appear in front of him. Ian let out a howl of pain as Aaron's sword slid through his chest. Aaron looked into Ian's eyes as if looking for something. His eyes flashed brightly white before becoming black once again.

"You deserve no redemption," whispered Aaron.

Deadly black lunarium flooded through the Tainted Ian. His eyes began to burn and in an instant his body went up in flames before turning into ash. Aaron allowed his sword to shatter into uncontrolled lunarium and absorb back into himself. Walking forward he slashed transformed back into his chipmunk form. Reaching out he wrapped his hands around the bars and pulled. With a snap the entire side of the cage ripped apart.

Aaron motioned for the chipettes to get out as he dropped the cage bars. Holding out his hand he listened absently as Alvin told them to take it. As he felt four paws wrap around his Aaron willed them away in a cyclone of black energy. He didn't want to stay here any longer than absolutely necessary.

Alvin, Simon and Theodore stood offstage waiting with baited breath. The girl that was singing was almost done. Once she finished they would have to go on if the chipettes weren't back yet. Not that they minded going on, they would just rather the girls get to sing. Alvin let out a small laugh of happiness as a black swirl of energy appeared in the room. Aaron, Brittany, Eleanor and Jeanette stepped out with big grins on their faces.

They chatted for a few minutes and than looked at each other when the girl stepped singing. As the announcer who they hadn't had time to inform the chipettes were back called them onto the stage. Alvin, Simon and Theodore looked at each other and nodded. Alvin grabbed Brittany and Jeanette's arms and dragged them towards the stage. Theodore grabbed Eleanor's arm and they made their way towards the stage.

Toby who had figured out what they were planning rushed to go tell the announcer. Aaron smiled happy that the chipmunks and chipettes were going to get their moment to shine. Turning around he started walking towards the audience. Only to stop as Simon's paw wrapped around his arm. Turning to look at Simon he raised an eyebrow in question.

"You're family too Aaron," said Simon dragging him towards the stage.

Aaron's eyes widened. What were they thinking, he couldn't sing to save his life. As he heard the announcer say that the chipmunks and the chipettes along with their friend were going to sing he frowned. He couldn't leave now. Sighing he leaned into the small circle and listened to Alvin and Brittany decided what they were going to sing. He laughed slightly when Alvin and Brittany both suggested 'We Are Family' at the same time.

Alvin made some weird motion to Toby who nodded and rushed over to the musicians. Music started to play and they all jumped apart. Aaron allowed himself to start dancing alongside everyone else and took a deep breath preparing to sing.

_We are family_

_I got all my sisters with me_

_We are family_

_Get up ev'rybody and sing_

_Ev'ryone can see we're together_

_As we walk on by_

_(FLY!) and we fly just like birds of a feather_

_I won't tell no lie_

_(ALL!) all of the people around us they say_

_Can they be that close_

_Just let me state for the record_

_We're giving love in a family dose_

_We are family_

_I got all my sisters with me_

_We are family_

_Get up ev'rybody and sing_

_We are family_

_I got all my sisters with me_

_We are family_

_Get up ev'rybody and sing_

_Living life is fun and we've just begun_

_To get our share of the world's delights_

_(HIGH!) high hopes we have for the future_

_And our goal's in sight_

_(WE!) no we don't get depressed_

_Here's what we call our golden rule_

_Have faith in you and the things you do_

_You won't go wrong_

_This is our family Jewel_

_We are family_

_I got all my sisters with me_

_We...are...famiillllyyyy_

Aaron breathed heavily as the song ended. He blushed when he realized everyone was looking at him. He must have sounded really bad from the looks they were giving him. Turning to get off the stage he stopped as Simon grabbed his arm again. Turning he looked at Simon and once again raised an eyebrow.

"Why didn't you tell us you could sing so well?" question Simon

Aaron blinked and stuttered, "I...I can't sing Simon."

Simon laughed loudly and patted Aaron on the back.

"If that's not singing than I have no idea what it is we do," said Simon before turning around.

Aaron blinked before shrugging his shoulders. He listened absently as the announcer decided that West Eastman definitely deserved the 25 000 dollars. Dr. Ruben ran onto the stage and happily accepted it. Music started playing and all the chipmunks looked at each other. Alvin nodded and they all began to sing once again. Aaron struggling to dance and sing alongside the talented chipmunks and chipettes. It had been a long time since he had done anything but fought. But he put all the effort he could into what he was doing.

_Shake Your Groove Thing (yeah)._

_C'mon._

The door to the auditorium opened and Dave walked in. His casts and everything were going showing he was fully healed. Walking into the crowd Dave started shaking to the beat as he made his way towards the stage.

_Shake your groove thing,shake your groove thing. Yeah,yeah._

_Show 'em how you do it now._

_Shake your groove thing,shake your groove thing. Yeah,yeah._

_Show 'em how you do it now._

_Let's show the world we can dance(dance)._

_Bad enough to strut our stuff._

_The music gives us a chance(chance)._

_We do more out on the floor._

_Groovin' loose or heart to heart._

_We put in motion every single part._

_Funky sounds wall to wall._

_We're bumpin' bodies. Havin' us a ball,y'all._

Alvin, Simon and Theodore caught sight of Dave behind him. They stopped singing and scurried off the stage to jump onto Dave. Dave stumbled back a step laughing slightly. He patted his sons on the back and smiled down at them. Looking out onto the stage his eyes widened. There were three girl chipmunks singing on the stage...and...and Aaron of all people. Blinking he looked down at the boys and they just shrugged at him.

"We'll explain later," whispered Alvin.

"I didn't know he could sing?" questioned Dave

"He dosen't think he can," whispered Alvin back.

Without Alvin, Simon and Theodore's voices mixing in with the chipettes singing Aaron's voice was even more noticeable. His voice was an interesting deep rumble that sounded slightly out of place coming from a chipmunk's mouth.

_Shake your groove thing,shake your groove thing. Yeah,yeah._

_Show 'em how you do it now._

_Shake your groove thing,shake your groove thing. Yeah,yeah._

_Show 'em how you do it now._

_Do it now,shake it down. Shake your body all around. Do it now,upside down. Come on y'all,let's show them how._

_Do it now,shake it down. Shake your body all around. Do it now,upside down. Come on y'all,let's show them how._

_We got the rhythm tonight(night)._

_All the rest know,we're the best._

_So,shadows flashing in the light(yeah)._

_Twistin',turnin',we keep burnin'._

_Shake it high,shake it low._

_We take our bodies,where they wanna go._

_Feel that beat,never stop._

_Oh,hold me tight,spin me like a top._

Alvin, Simon and Theodore done speaking with Dave jumped back onto the stage and seamlessly blended themselves back into the song.

_Shake your groove thing,shake your groove thing. Yeah,yeah._

_Show 'em how you do it now._

_Shake your groove thing,shake your groove thing. Yeah,yeah._

_Show 'em how you do it now._

_Do it now,shake it down. Shake your body all around. Do it now,upside down. Come on y'all,let's show them how._

_There's nothing more(nothing more)_

_that I'd like to do(like to do)_

_than take the floor(take the floor)_

_and dance with you._

_Keep dancin',let's keep dancin'._

_Let's keep dancin'._

_Shake your groove thing._

_Shake your groove thing._

_Shake your groove thing._

_Shake it now._

_Shake your groove thing,shake your groove thing. Yeah,yeah._

_Show 'em how you do it now._

_Shake your groove thing,shake your groove thing. Yeah,yeah._

_Show 'em how you do it now._

Aaron breathed heavily as the last of the music faded out around him. That had been...fun. It had been a long time since he had done anything but hunt and he had enjoyed it. Looking out into the slowly dwindling crowd he wondered what his life would have been like if he hadn't have found his crystal. Shaking his head Aaron turned and headed over to Dave was was kneeling on the ground talking with the chipettes.

"So if you are going to come live with us you have to understand the danger you'll be in," said Dave sadly.

Brittany nodded in complete understanding but Eleanor and Jeanette who didn't know as much just nodded. Dave happy with the girls acceptance smiled and welcomed them to the family. Aaron happy that everything had finally gone well spun around and started heading away from the group. Only to stop as Dave called out to him.

"Where are you going Aaron?" questioned Dave

"I'm leaving, you are all able to take care of yourself and you will only be in danger if I remain around you," answered Aaron quietly trying to hide the tears in his eyes.

Everyone immediately began yelling at Aaron. They didn't care what would happen if he stayed. He was family and belonged with them not moving from place to place without happiness. Aaron smiled sadly at them and waved. Simon immediately sensed what he was going to do and started moving forward. But by the time he had taken a step Aaron had already disappeared in a flare of black lunarium.

He was gone...again...

It was a sad quiet drive home as no one quite felt like talking. As Dave pulled the car into the driveway he absently turned it off and pulled out the key. Opening the backdoor he let out a sigh as the chipmunks and chipettes jumped out of the car. Dave closed the car door and made his way towards the front door. Unlocking it he let everyone in and didn't even notice as Simon showed the chipettes to the bedroom.

Until another arrangement could be made the chipettes could sleep in the beds and the chipmunks in the living room chair. The mood in the house was silent and sad. No one felt like talking and everyone was depressed. Alvin and Simon more so than anyone else. Aaron had spent the most time with them before he died and they had been the most hurt by it. They had finally gotten him back and he had just disappeared again.

It was as if Aaron believed he didn't deserve happiness. Like Aaron thought he should be alone and lonely forever. Slowly everyone began heading to bed with finally Simon being the only one awake. Simon walked to the front door and opened it. He caught a flash of black light out of the side of his eye and smirked. Gathering lunarium he shifted into his human form and focused on locating any flicker of Aaron's presence. Finally something spiked in his senses and he smiled widely. In a swirl of blue lunarium Simon disappeared.

He was going to go talk some sense into Aaron...

Aaron stood on a large slope in the forest outside of town. He frowned and sighed quietly when he felt Simon appear behind him. He knew he shouldn't have gone back to the house to make sure everyone was still okay. Footsteps echoed behind him and Aaron turned around a sharp reprimand for following him on his face. Only to reel back in shock as a fist connected with his face sending him crashing towards the ground.

Aaron stares up at Simon in shock. Simon was glowing with barely restrained energy a large frown on his face. Aaron starts to climb to his feet only to be punched painfully in the stomach. Clutching his stomach Aaron collapsed against the ground.

"Do yourself a favor and stay down, you aren't going anywhere until I've had my say," says Simon harshly.

Aaron blinks in shock and stares at Simon in wonder. What in the world had he done to cause the normally logical and reserved Simon to go off on him. Aaron leaned against the ground silently as Simon started yelling at him. Gradually the tone of his voice lightened and the yelling turned more into a disappointed scolding.

The main point of Simon's anger was Aaron's lack of faith in them. So what if Aaron believed he would cause a problem. Simon was sure he and his brothers and Dave could take on anyone who challenged them. Together they could stand up to any enemy. Aaron blinked and opened his mouth to counter that claim. Only to shut it and wisely keep quiet as Simon glared at him. Finally the conversation slash lecture ended with Simon telling him exactly what was happening.

"You're coming home with me and being part of our family, screw the consequences," snarled Simon in a tone that indicated that was the end of the conversation.

Aaron nodded and accepted Simon's hands to held him to his feet. Once that was done they both gathered their energy and warped back to the house. Simon walked through the door and stopped to look at Aaron. Aaron had stopped in the middle of the lawn and wasn't moving another inch. He was struggling with himself to not disappear again. He was a danger to everyone if he stayed here.

Simon seeming to sense his thoughts walked back outside and grabbed his arm. Aaron didn't struggle as Simon pulled him into the house. Suddenly all the lights went on and Aaron found himself wrapped in Dave's arms and being hugged tightly. After a few seconds Dave let go and Aaron was hugged tightly by Alvin who had taken his human form.

The chipettes who didn't know him as well just nodded and smiled at him. Aaron slowly allowed a smile to spread over his face. It was interesting being welcomed so easily to a place where everyone could be killed by him being there. With a small grin Aaron came up with a solution to his problems. He turned towards Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Dave and looked at them.

"I'm not comfortable with this, but Simon has managed to convince me you four working together can take any opponent," said Aaron with a raised eyebrow.

"We can," answered Dave and the chipmunk's instantly and at the same time.

Aaron nodded and allowed a smirk to spread over his face. The boys and Dave looked slightly worried as they saw the grin. What in the world was Aaron planning that would give him such a pleased smirk.

"To prove this we are going to have a test, if you fail I leave, if you pass I will stay," explained Aaron.

"What's the test?" questioned Simon

"You will all fight me...simultaneously," deadpanned Aaron before smiling and walking out of the room.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and The Chipmunks, nor do I make any money whatsoever from writing and posting this fanfiction. **

**Chapter 9 – Clash of Lunarium**

"_To prove this we are going to have a test, if you fail I leave, if you pass I will stay," explained Aaron._

"_What's the test?" questioned Simon_

"_You will all fight me...simultaneously," deadpanned Aaron before smiling and walking out of the room._

The next day Aaron stood in the middle of a large clearing in the forest. He had left a note on the table telling them to meet him here at twelve and then left. He had already been awake for six hours and had spent it all here. Using his powers he had created a barrier around the area to make them invisible to anyone who might see or sense anything. Then he had used one of his newer runic wards to create a powerful multi-void-barrier that would absorb anyone with the slightest Taint that approached.

Aaron didn't want to admit it but he was worried. He knew he was far more powerful than the Sevilles even if they worked together, but he still wasn't sure he could defeat them. If they worked well together they could easily stop him before he had a chance to do anything. Sighing, Aaron wondered what would be so bad about losing and staying with the Seville's anyways. Aaron's eyes widened and he ruthlessly crushed that line of thought.

He was dangerous and he wouldn't put the Sevilles in danger. He would win this fight no matter what it took. Turning around, Aaron crossed his legs and sat patiently in the middle of the clearing. Black lunarium began to circle around him as he summoned it from within himself. As he concentrated, more and more power appeared until the air around him was so thick with it the trees were groaning under its weight.

He would not lose...

Back at the house everyone was preparing in their own special way. In the living room Simon was reading the guidebook and Aaron's journal to refresh his knowledge and maybe find something that would help in the fight, but at the same time he was honing his control of lunarium by holding himself and the books in the air. He didn't care how much danger they would be in if Aaron lived with them. Aaron was family and they were going to bring him home.

In the kitchen Theodore was cooking in a human form with a smile on his face. He hadn't touched lunarium all morning, well except for learning to transform, and wouldn't until he had to fight. He was already as prepared as possible and he knew that no matter how much last minute stuff he did it would not make any difference in the coming battle. Aaron would be able to easily wipe the floor with all of them. They would stand no chance no matter what they did. But somehow even with those thoughts in his head Theodore never stopped smiling.

They would get Aaron back no matter how hard it was. No matter how long they needed to fight or how much power they needed to use. Breathing in deeply Theodore pulled his cookies out of the oven. Aaron was family and they were going to bring him home.

Meanwhile just outside the house Alvin and Dave were practicing together. Both of them testing each other and driving their powers to new heights. Both of them wanted nothing more than to beat Aaron into the ground and drag him home. Screw the danger! It meant nothing to either of them. But Aaron did mean something to them. Aaron was family and they were going to bring him home.

The Chipettes watched all this with wide eyes. The bonds this family had with Aaron were nothing short of incredible. Though they had only seen him a few times and never really talked to him they found they understood. Aaron was family to the chipmunks just like they were family to them. The Chipettes found themselves wishing they could control lunarium. So that they could help the chipmunks and Dave bring Aaron home with them.

The clock on the mantle struck twelve...

Aaron stood calmly in the middle of the field as Dave, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes appeared in a swirl of red, blue, green and yellow lunarium. Turning around he motioned for the Chipettes to go and sit in the small stands he had created. They would hover over the field so the girls could watch what was going on without being in danger. Once the girls were comfortably seated and floating above them, Aaron turned and faced Dave and the boys.

"The purpose of this is simple. You must use all of your power, skills and teamwork to subdue me while I try and knock you unconscious," explained Aaron.

Dave and the boys nodded as their crystals began to glow. Alvin pulled his sword from it's sheath and in a blur of speed appeared in front of Aaron with it raised high. He slashed downwards with all the force he could and a trail of red lunarium flowed after the sword. With a resounding slam of force, the blade connected.

Dust rose up into the air as the ground cracked and a small crater formed. When the dust cloud disappeared, everyone's eyes went wide in shock. Standing in the middle of the crater was Aaron with his hand high in the air wrapped around the blade of Alvin's sword. Alvin was being held in the air, his eyes wide with shock. Aaron shook his head in disappointment and with a flick of his wrist the blade shattered in two.

Alvin began to fall to the ground, the hilt of the sword falling from his hand before a foot connected with his chest and he was knocked backwards through the air. Dave caught him in his arms and they skidded back a few feet. Aaron lowered his leg and glared across the clearing as he dropped the part of the broken blade to the ground. He was slightly surprised that it had broken so easily but he tried not to show it.

"You're a fool Alvin, and your idiocy just cost you one of your most useful weapons," he said with a shake of his head.

Alvin flushed brightly but had no time to feel sorry for himself as Aaron appeared in between them all. A fist connected with Simon's face, followed by a foot and then a blast of energy. Twisting, Aaron slammed his elbow into Theodore's side before spinning and knocking his feet out from under him. This was followed by Aaron grabbing Theodore by the hair and hurling him across the field and into Simon who had been slowly getting up.

From there Aaron appeared beside Alvin and Dave. Both of them began attacking but Aaron seemed to flow around their attacks. Aaron slammed his head against Alvin's who stumbled back before being sent flying and crashing into Simon and Theodore. Dave gathered energy and charged forward. But seconds later he too found himself in a pile with his sons.

Aaron walked calmly back to the center of the field with a frown.

"If this is the best you can do you will be unable to stop me," said Aaron shaking his head.

Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Dave untangled themselves and climbed to their feet. Looking at each other they crouched into a circle and began to talk. Aaron watch dumbfounded. Did they really think an enemy would let them try and come up with a plan right in front of him? Sighing he gathered his energy, deciding he needed to knock some serious sense into this family. His black aura flared and pressure descended onto the clearing.

Black spears ripped through the air towards the group. Simon sensed them and pushed everyone apart just as the spears surged through the space where they had been standing. Before any of them could react they were greeted to the sound of Simon screaming in pain. All of them looked towards him and their eyes widened in shock.

Dark power circled around Aaron as he held a long sword loosely in his hand. But that wasn't what shocked the group. It was what the sword Aaron had created was plunged deeply in. Simon was clutching the blade of the sword and trying to steam the flow of blood from the deep wound. No-one could believe their eyes as Simon coughed loudly and blood splattered to the ground.

Alvin's eyes clouded with anger and he immediately charged forward recklessly. Aaron sighed and, using his power to cloud the sights of everyone, he ripped his sword upwards cutting Simon in half. Everyone stopped and the Chipettes started screaming.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" screamed Dave

"You were unprepared for the challenge, and it has cost you," whispered Aaron hoping his voice remained firm.

Behind him Simon banged against the invisible wall that seemingly blocked him from being seen. It was obvious that Aaron knew what he was talking about but it seemed he hadn't yet noticed the look on Alvin's face. Only Simon knew the true depth of power Alvin could wield but it seemed that Aaron was about to find out.

Dave and Theodore continued to scream at Aaron in disbelief. He was about to knock some sense into them when suddenly he felt it. A power so intense and powerful that he had to check to make sure he wasn't unconsciously releasing power. When he realized it wasn't coming from him he glanced behind him to make sure it wasn't Simon.

Sure that it wasn't Simon, he turned back around and a fist slammed into his face. Aaron hurled through the air and smashed into a tree. Gasping he felt whoever the power belonged to appear in front of him and slam a powerful sphere of energy into his chest. Growling in pain, Aaron flew through the air and unleashed his own power. As power flowed through him, he caught his attacker's hand in his palm and slammed his knee into his chest.

With the power of a jackhammer he elbowed his attacker in the face sending them flying. Appearing over top of his adversary, he slammed his enemy down into the ground with a resounding bang. Breathing deeply, his eyes widened in shock as a figure rose in the massive cloud of dust the attack had created. A massive aura of red and silver power ripped through the dust and revealed his attacker.

Aaron's jaw fell as he recognized Alvin. Except something was wrong. Alvin's normally joyful eyes had turned a deep melted silver that glowed with barely suppressed power. All of Aaron's senses were screaming at him to release all his power. To stop holding back and attack with all his might. But for the life of him he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Alvin's aura rippled and flicked around him as he disappeared. Aaron's eyes widened as Alvin used a technique he hadn't thought anyone but him could do. Spinning, he blocked a kick at his head and in a blur of speed Alvin and Aaron started attacking each other. Aaron kept up with Alvin blow for blow but he could easily see Alvin was just getting more and more powerful.

Sighing, he pulled out more energy only to feel Alvin's suddenly jump to match. As the fight continued Aaron finally figured out what was giving Alvin such power. His body was flowing with silver lunarium that had before flowed through the sword he had given Alvin. It was obvious to him now why the sword had broken. Alvin had somehow subconsciously drawn all the power out of the blade and into himself.

But somehow Aaron knew that Alvin didn't know this. And judging by everyone's faces neither had Dave or Theodore. Simon didn't look as surprised except for when the silver in Alvin's aura had appeared. Simon must have known about Alvin's hidden power but must not have known what had given it to him. Jumping backwards, Aaron decided that he was finished with this. It was time to show the Seville's just why he couldn't live with them.

Power wrapped around Aaron as Alvin charged towards him. Alvin pulled back his fist and struck out fast as lightning, but Aaron was faster as he caught Alvin's hand and then quickly broke his arm. Pain flared through Alvin and his power instantly dropped back down to normal. But Aaron didn't stop as he pounded Alvin into the ground with a fist in the stomach followed by an elbow into the back.

Spinning around he blocked Dave's fist and broke his arm as well. He then tossed Dave carelessly over his shoulder and into the tree behind him. Dave slid to the ground unconscious and Theodore began to attack. Vines flew from within the trees, spikes ripped up from the earth, blades of air cut through the air, fire burned across the ground. Aaron blinked and raised an eyebrow. It seem Theodore's powers went a little beyond just controlling the earth.

But he wasn't going to be taken down by such weak attacks. With a slash of his arm a massive cresent wave of lunarium cut through the air destroying everything in its path. Theodore managed to move out of the way and continued attacking. Aaron sighed as he twisted and moved around every attack Theodore threw at him. He knew this fight was pointless. His power had no limits as his body wasn't anything more than a construct to hold his power.

He could reach levels of power impossible for anyone else. If they tried to match him one of two things would happen. Their powers would burn out and they would never be able to use them again. Or they would momentarily pass their limits and their bodies would be ripped apart by the power it gave them. Spinning, Aaron's foot slammed into Theodore's head and sent him flying across the clearing. Theodore skidded to a stop, unconscious in the dirt.

Tilting his head, Aaron watched as the barrier he had trapped Simon in disappeared. The Chipettes gasped in shock as a tired but alive Simon climbed to his feet. Aaron prepared to attack only to stop as Simon let his lunarium fade away. Aaron raised an eyebrow in confusion and Simon just shrugged.

"I can't win against you," said Simon with a sigh.

"Exactly, which shows that it would be far too dangerous for me to live with you. None of you understand anything. You use your powers like they're toys," scolded Aaron.

"Then teach us," replied Simon.

Aaron blinked in shock. Could he do that? Could he teach them all how to truly fight and use their powers? Aaron realized that he could and he knew he didn't really want to leave. He waved his hand and everyone found themselves suddenly standing in the Seville's living room with no wounds. Aaron turned around and headed towards the back door. Pushing it open he took a few steps before turning and facing Simon.

"I'll think about it," he said before vanishing in a swirl of black energy.

Simon smiled. That was good enough for him...

Aaron stood silently looking out across the ocean. He had transported himself as far away as he safely could without draining too much power. As he watched the waves crash together and fish splash in and out of the water he sighed.

He had been alone for a long time. Ever since his brothers had died. Could he really put the Seville family in danger with his presence? But then all of them, except the girls, had crystals already which put them in danger.

Aaron sighed and lowered his gaze to the ground. If he taught them they would likely become far stronger. The stronger they were the more likely they would be able to protect themselves. Dropping to the ground he sat on the white sandy beach and let his mind wander.

Did he dare chance it, did he dare hope for family once again...

Theodore lay back in his bed exhausted. Aaron had easily beaten them all and even though he was healed he was still tired. His energy hadn't been refilled and he felt as if he had just fought a hundred Tainted. He had known they would be unable to defeat Aaron but for him to be so much stronger than them was something he had never imagined. Looking across the room, Theodore's gaze locked on all the members of his family.

Dave, their father had stood beside them against Aaron. He had decent training but was nowhere near as strong as them. He had been defeated easily and likely felt he had failed his sons. He was tired and Theodore could see it in his eyes. Dave was losing his battle to see the happiness and good in the last few weeks. Turning his gaze Theodore looked at Alvin and Simon.

Both of them were cuddled together and looked drained. Ever since they had become a couple they hadn't had much time together. Every so often they kissed and hugged but that was it. Even Theodore could tell that it was killing them to be so close and yet so far from each other. When Simon had apparently been killed Alvin had shown an incredible power.

It had been far beyond anything Theodore had ever thought he would experience. Yet Aaron had still beaten him. Every time Alvin gained a boost in power Aaron's power would increase right with it. What hope had they stood against Aaron with his infinite capabilities of power? Sighing, Theodore wished he felt the same pain of loss Alvin had felt. Yet he knew he would never be as close to Simon and Alvin as they were to each other.

Theodore gazed over at the girls who were talking amongst themselves. They had sadly been dragged into the danger now that they lived with them. But unlike any of them they had no way to protect themselves and were constantly in danger. Theodore's gaze locked onto Eleanor and he wondered what she was thinking. He couldn't help but stare at her, she was so beautiful. Shaking his head Theodore quickly threw those thoughts aside, he couldn't afford to love right now.

Theodore blinked as Simon and Alvin stood to their feet and left the room. Both of them were muttering quietly to each other and Theodore couldn't help but wonder what they were doing when they headed up to the attic. Not really wanting to think about it, Theodore leaned back against the chair and sighed.

Maybe it was time to get some rest...

Simon and Alvin climbed the steps into the attic right beside each other. They talked quietly to each other, both of them slightly scared at what was coming. Entering the attic Simon walked right over to a large old mattress and jumped onto it. Alvin jumped up beside him and they looked into each other's eyes. No more words were said as they pulled into each others arms and kissed each other tightly. Neither of them rejected the other as their mouths opened.

**= = = = = Mature Scene (Skip If You Don't Want To See)** = = = = =

Simon and Alvin's tongues intertwined and began to explore each others mouths. Hugging and kissing tightly both of them blushed slightly as they felt each other. Heat flowing, they felt their bodies both react their private parts both hardening. They both felt each other stiffening but neither of them cared and just pulled each other closer.

Suddenly they tripped and fell to the bed wrapped in each other's arms. Quickly they found their clothing being ripped from their bodies. As one they pulled their naked bodies together and rubbed slightly against each other. Still no words were spoken as they both agreed to the silent proposition of what was to come. Crawling into bed Alvin rolled them as they pulled apart. The roll ended and Alvin found himself crouched over top of Simon.

"You sure you want to do this?" questioned Alvin.

Simon looked up into his brother's bright eyes and nodded. His brother hanging over top of him, their eyes looking into each other's and his arms beside his head. Alvin nodded and quickly grabbed hold of his cock and aimed it. Simon closed his eyes and braced himself as he felt Alvin pushing against his backside. Then he felt Alvin pick up his legs and he gasped in pain as he felt Alvin's cock shove into him.

His legs wrapped around Alvin as he felt himself pulled forward. An odd feeling extended from his butt and pain followed it. Yet at the same time it fell so good that he didn't want Alvin to ever pull out. But his wish was denied as Alvin pulled back, his cock slowly pulling out. Simon gasped and squeaked slightly when Alvin humped back into him.

"You ready?" questioned Alvin.

"Yes," answered Simon without hesitation.

Alvin nodded and laid flat on his brother's body. Simon and Alvin felt their furs pushing together and quickly pulled each other into a deep kiss. Alvin pulled out slowly and began to thrust slowly in and out. Simon gasped into his kiss with Alvin as instead of pain, pleasure flared through him. The heat exploding through his body made his own cock twitch even harder. He felt Alvin thrust back in and he gasped again in pleasure.

The feeling of Alvin filling him was incredible. He couldn't believe more people weren't gay if this was the kind of pleasure they felt. Alvin's cock felt perfect in him and after the first few seconds it hadn't hurt anymore. He could feel that Alvin was pushing in as far as he could go. His balls slapping against his skin and Simon knew it was perfect. It was like Alvin's cock had been made to fit into him perfectly.

He also couldn't ignore the pleasure of his own cock. As Alvin thrust in and out Simon's cock rubbed against his fur. Already he was leaking pre and Simon couldn't wait. Couldn't wait until he exploded all over his brothers chest.

Alvin pulled out and thrust back in. He couldn't believe how incredibly good this felt. He had never experienced such intense pleasure before. He could feel the heat flowing through his body but it was nothing compared to the pleasure he felt. Thrusting in he felt Simon's cock slide up his fur and smiled. He knew that his fur would be pleasuring Simon's cock and it made him happy. Happy that his brother would be getting a good release as well.

The kiss broke apart as both brothers needed to breath. But even as they did so Alvin increased his pace. Thrusting and and out of his brother at a suddenly jackhammer-like speed. He felt Simon's cock twitch against his chest and Simon gasped loudly.

"Oh...oh...oh.. I'm COMMING!" exclaimed Simon loudly.

Alvin continued to thrust as he felt Simon's cock twitch. Simon's cock exploded, great thick streams of sticky white semen flowing from it. Alvin felt it splatter against his fur but he had no time to enjoy it. Simon's buttocks clenched tightly as he ejaculated and the new tightness drove Alvin over the edge. His cock twitched violently and he gasped loudly as well.

"OH GOD! ME TOO!" screamed Alvin.

Alvin burst into his brother's butt, his cock twitching. Thick streams of hot semen flooded his brother's ass. Simon howled in pleasure as he felt Alvin's semen fill him. He had never felt something so incredible and it felt better than anything else. Alvin collapsed onto Simon the last of his little strength leaving him. His sticky chest fur pressed against Simon but neither of them cared.

Both of them breathed heavily and cuddled into each other's arms. Finally they were one and it felt perfect. Neither of them said anything as they cuddled closer together, Alvin's cock sliding out as it softened. Semen flowed from Simon's furry butt and mixed with his fur and spread out onto the bed. But still neither of them moved.

They were together, and it was too wonderful to break...

= = = = = **Mature Scene Ended** = = = = =

Simon yawned loudly with Alvin's arms pulling him closer. Closing his eyes he unleashed his energy and shielded the room as strong as he could. No one would be able to get up here leaving him and his brother in peace. Soon sleep claimed them both and together they passed out, snoring quietly on the old broken mattress.

Dave's eye twitched and he looked up towards the attic. Next time his sons decided to have sex, like they had obviously just done, he would get them to created a sound barrier so he wouldn't have to hear it. He didn't mind them being together but for heavens sake! They were his sons and that was not something he wanted to hear them doing.

Dave turned and headed towards his bedroom. The day was almost gone and he needed to get some sleep. As he walked past the window he saw a bright flash of black energy and smiled. It looked like there would be one more for the Seville household for a while.

That sounded just fine to him...

**A/N: **So the second part of the story comes to an end. Aaron has returned, the Chipettes had become part of the family, Dave is better and Simon and Alvin have finally been given the time to show their love for each other. But what horrors still await them. What will _he_ do to try and destroy them next.


End file.
